


Ruin and Conquest

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ron Weasley, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Hermione runs into her long lost lover Thorfinn Rowle, she stepped out of the office to buy Halloween sweets. They share a passionate afternoon with consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Purebloodpony is my Alpha /Beta thank her for making this more readable. Anything you find is on me.
> 
> I don’t favour tags because I like the surprise factor, so take heed. Mature is there for a reason.

” alt=“image” />

A/N

This was originally posted as Trick or Treat. As it followed a prompt from the Lovely Girls from the Death Eater Express on facebook.

My lovely Beta and Alpha Purebloodpony came up with the new title, make sure you check her story Fieldmaster and her new upcoming fic.

Any faults found are still mine.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, anything beyond that you recognise please tell me and I will attribute and or change it.

*** DEE HALLOWEEN PROMPTS - DAY TWO***

Prompts:

\- Thorfinn Rowle

\- "I was counting my candy, when all of a sudden..."

\- Hermione Granger

\- "Trick or Treat."

 

* * *

 

 

"Candy stores at the end of October!" Hermione exclaimed as she made her way through the noisy store. It was packed to the rafters, no kids in sight as adults tried to get their last minute candy shopping done.

Hermione, usually the more organised, had left it too late, now she was condemned to go shopping on October 31st, no need to say the place was packed. She ventured from the ministry out to the Muggle district of Westminster, she promised Hugo and Rose she would get special stuff from the pop up Halloween candy store, a mother's heart was the biggest there was. She checked her basket, assorted chocolates, candied fruits shaped as brains, confection galore.

Hermione made her way to the till, standing in line, a long one mind. She stared at her watch as her stomach growled, shopping during lunch break was a stupid thing to do, she took her smart phone from her pocket, scanned the neighbourhood for a suitable place to pick up a sandwich, locating such a place two streets further, she could make it down there before heading back to her office. She had no appointments but still diligence felt good to her, no need to skip work or be tardy.

She walked the street, opening her shopping bag as she bumped into a rock solid figure.

"Ouch, oh excuse me... I was counting my candy and..." stopping in her apologies. Hearing a chuckle. Her eyes squinted as she peered up, she couldn't make the figure out as the sun stood behind him, the low Autumn sun, blinding her.

"No need to apologise, I wasn't looking where I walked, I tried to unscrew the lid of my coffee." The enormous man said. His coffee splashed all over the pavement.

"Oh, gods I'm so sorry for spilling your coffee." She felt stupid. "I know you." She said slowly.

Blond tousled hair, rumbling, devilish amused eyes.

"I think you do. Little witch." The figure resembling a Knight stated.

"Rowle?" Hermione questioned.

"The one and only, Granger." He replied with another chuckle.

His laughter struck a chord with her, one she was sure had no place between them.

"Again sorry for your coffee, can I get you a new one, I was about to get a sandwich from the shop around the corner." Hermione looked on the pavement, recognising the shop's logo.

"No need, I get you feel uncomfortable around me." He sensed her distress.

"I don't feel uncomfortable, you have to let me redeem myself, knocking your coffee from your hands." Now why did she insist, she had her escape right there. She scolded herself. The former Death Eater, childhood tormentor and very fit bloke, she had no place asking him for a coffee.

"If you're sure you want to then lead the way, little witch." He held his arm showing her where to go.

Hermione started to walk towards the coffee shoppe, she was hyper aware he walked closely behind her, his body heat emanating against her back. She felt all giddy, skipping would be a bad thing right? As the neared the shop she asked him what coffee he preferred and if he liked a sandwich? She wanted to buy one and eat it in the park nearby. He told her he felt peckish and wouldn't say no to her offer. They made their way into another crowded premise, what was up with people today cramming into local businesses. It must be the nicest warm Autumn day they experienced in years.

Again Thorfinn stood close behind her, she knew they formed a rather weird couple, she rather petite, smartly dressed, he a rugged disheveled Warrior, larger than life, scruffy, sporting this MUggle Grunge look and dead handsome. She felt mediocre with her pleated skirt and penny loafers, her hair crammed into a neatly pony tail.

"Which sandwich do you prefer?" Hermione pointed at the vitrines.

Thorfinn hunched over her to get a good look. He pointed towards a vegetarian wrap.

Hermione tried not to laugh, feeling him press against her buttocks, how was it possible that such a large man ate a vegetarian wrap?

"What?" He shrugged. "They do a mean mayonnaise on that one." His low voice resonated, sending a thrill through her body.

"Is fine, I'll try it." Hermione laughed, he was his funny self again, he could be so endearingly innocent when he wanted to be. "Two vegetarian wraps to go, one herbal chai latte and? Which coffee again, Finn?" Bloody murder she called him Finn, not Thorfinn, not Rowle, Finn, for crying out loud.

"Same as you little witch." He murmured in her hair. She was beautiful when flushed, he pretended not to hear her calling him Finn, he liked that, the woman was too pretty. She was a feisty little thing. He remembered when she put a petrificus totalis on him in another coffee shop more than a decade ago. He had trouble keeping his hands to himself, he so wanted to touch her rounded globes, he inadvertently stumbled into her as another customer tried to squeeze past. He allowed it to happen, pushing him required strength, he was massive, but for now it suited him. His hand landed on said buttocks, confirming what he guessed firm and very rounded.

Hermione glanced behind her, he pushed against her, he braced himself against her rear, he squeezed her flesh a tad bit, sending another tremor to her intimate area. Her gut reaction was scolding him, she didn't. Denying it felt good grew tiresome.

Hermione reached the till, picked up her tea to go and a small paper bag filled with napkins and their wraps.

"Here, little witch let me." Thorfinn rumbled. The woman was carrying her candy bag and a rather large handbag, she could let him carry their lunch.

Hermione took him up on his offer handing over the goods, brushing his fingers when she handed their lunch over. Gods she had trouble not too blush, when did acting like a giddy teenager come over her? She scurried past, leading the way to the park she saw on her phone. The secluded area appeared at the end of a cul-de -sac. The pair ventured quite a bit into the park as benches were taken by others, they found an empty bench in a secluded part.

Hermione sat down with a sigh, her feet were being a nuisance, kicking her shoes out, tucking her feet under her, she inadvertently leaned towards Thorfinn. He handed her her tea and wrap. Hermione was famished, tucking in as she pulled the wrapper aside. "Mmmmm." She devoured the delicious treat. That mayonnaise was as heavenly as Thorfinn said it was.

He nodded at her with a wink as she looked up to her side, giving her 'I told you so'—look.

They sat silently as they ate their food, sipping their tea.

Hermione let her posture loosen, finding Thorfinn's side as sturdy and soft. Hermione scrunched her wrapper together forming a ball, dabbed her mouth with a napkin, throwing the ball and napkin in the paper bag. "Haven't seen you around for a while Rowle."

"We're back to last names then?" Thorfinn smiled his white teeth bare.

"Yes, well... here wait you have something sticking in your beard." Hermione reached up, removing a bit of lettuce.

Thorfinn, grabbed her hand. It was a small hand, how could such a powerful with have such a dainty frame? His eyes landed on her dark brown eyes, he felt that same whirl in his abdomen.

"And you Granger where have you been hiding?"

"It's Granger-Weasley." She replied.

"Ah, yes how could I forget, you're married to the ginger auror." Thorfinn's eyes darkened.

"Yes I am." Happily she should have added but didn't. "I'm working as a senior project advisor at the Ministry for dark artefacts, Where are you holed up?"

"I own an artist studio, I'm a sculptor." Thorfinn said.

"You are?" She never would've guessed. Who would have guessed, nast Death Eater turning artist.

"It wasn't easy to find a job after the War, so I went into sculpting. I own a small studio not far from here. Being a Death Eater wasn't what I should have gotten into, adventure and bad influence, not trying to excuse myself. It's how it is."

"Oh, gosh." Hermione inconspicuously looked at her watch, or so she tried.

"You're late for work?" Thorfinn regretted that, she had to keep office hours undoubtedly.

"Half an hour or so." She smiled. She never played hooky.

"Shame." Thorfinn stood up. It was better this way, she was married with two children, children she bought Halloween candy.

"Never mind, I can walk you back to your studio, I don't mind being late."" Reaching under the bench for her shoes, revealing the skin below her jumper. She was never late, she never ventured out much any way. She decided keeping him company wasn't that big a deal, he looked lonely.

The large man, looked at her small back, she was tiny, he wanted to caress her skin, he suppressed his urge. He so enjoyed her company he didn't meet a lot of wizarding folk in his new line of business. He was kidding himself, she wasn't just any old wizard. She was Hermione Granger, War Heroine extraordinaire, a very pretty one at that. He stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. She accepted. They held hands a brief moment. Enough to exchange a tingling sensation.

"Thanks Finn."

There it was again, a sense of familiarity passing between them. They walked towards another exit, gravel crunching under feet as words were not needed. Autumn leafs paving their way, sending a symbolic sense of detachment, the bubble surrounding them as they weren't enemies, married, happily or not.

"This is my studio." He pointed at steps leading up to a Georgian town house.

"Can I come up?" She asked tentatively, taking his hand as he almost walked up.

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes darkened. "That's not wise, my little witch." He said softly, as he stepped closer.

"Why?" She knew why, she did, tension between them flamed, as his stomach brushed her breasts.

He leaned down to her ear. "I would undress you and fuck you up against the wall of my entrance hall, that's why."

Hermione swallowed as his breath caressed her ear, his promise fuelling the flame below her navel. She swallowed hard. "What if I want you to?" Her voice hoarse.

He moved his lips towards her mouth, "I would say let's not waste any more time." He licked his lower lip before he pulled her lower lip between his teeth, softly caressing her flesh with his tongue. A soft moan left her mouth.

Hermione felt butterflies erupting inside her stomach, as he slightly hurt her bottom lip. She was in for a ride.

Thinking about it later she had no sense how they got up the flight of stairs and inside the building, all she remembered is the staring contest that went on between them as he as promised, pinned her against the wall. His dark blue eyes filled with lust drinking in her hot chocolate ones.

"Tell me not too." He broke the silence. "Tell me little witch." He stepped between her legs, snaking his arm behind her, pulling her up to his face. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby."

Hermione brought her ankles together, locking herself around his hips. "I'm not going too." Her voice filled with equal lust. Inside her head her goody two shoes self, screaming at her to push him. Tell him no, tell him no, her inner voice screamed.

He pulled at her woollen jumper, taking it over her head, her white blouse came forth, revealing a cotton white bra, he pushed his hand under it, his hand holding her soft mount. He nipped her lips as he kneaded her flesh, her nipple came to live, poking inside his palm. His tongue went inside her mouth, swiping hers she tasted like chai, spicy and sweet at the same time. "Oh fuck, little Witch forgive it's been a while."

"Me too." She acknowledged.

He arched his brow.

"What can I say, not so into it?" She answered demurely.

"Bollocks!" His hand went between them, pulling up her skirt, pulling her knickers aside, pushing two fingers inside her. "You're fucking drenched, not so into it, my arse. Your husband doesn't appreciate a good thing." He pushed his fingers in deep.

"Oh?" Hermione moaned as she came instantly around his fingers.

"Babe you were long overdue I gather." Thorfinn smirked, as he closed his lips over hers, Hermione milked his tongue as she came down from her high.

Her fingers went down to his trousers, unbuckling his belt, unfastened his button up jeans, her hand went inside his boxers, enclosing his hard on in her hand. "Put in, Finn, put your dick inside me..." her eyes pleaded with him.

Thorfinn, hoisted her up with one arm, lowering her on his length. "You're tight Witch."

"Sgood." Hermione moaned, he was rather well endowed, her flesh engulfing him, he was a tight fit.

Thorfinn, bounced her on his hips, pushing in and out, holding her under her bum and behind the small of her back. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her mouth, anything he could reach.

Hermione had her arms around his neck, bracing herself as he brought her to her second wave, her womb contracted as her lips clamped down on his cock.

He couldn't contain himself as he spilled himself inside her, long hot spurts filling her up. "Yess, little one that feels so right." He cheered her on.

As they were done he didn't let her go, staying inside her as he carried her up the stairs, it was far from over.

He undressed her lay her on his bed and started kissing her ankles, the insides of her legs, up her thighs until he reached her rosy flesh, he couldn't care tasting his own cum as he started to lick her labia.

Hermione glanced down at the enormous wizard as he devoured her, making her cum a third time. She couldn't believe she lay here in bed with him, her childhood nemesis.

Thorfinn revelled in tasting her, she was a sweet little thing, responsive as hell, writhing and moaning his name. Gods he could do this permanently, maybe he could set up tent between her legs.. speaking of which, he was rock hard again. He flipped her over, put a cushion under her hips and pushed a finger in her back side.

"Ooooow, Finn?" She tightened her buttocks.

"Ssssshh, no relax baby, it 'll be worth it let me." Thorfinn cooed, kissing her neck, he knew where her spot was.

Hermione relaxed as he nibbled her lobe, feeling him push another finger inside her, he loosened her muscle. It felt strange, no one had ever gone there, Ron certainly wouldn't. It felt good and naughty at the same time.

"Scorgify." Thorfinn uttered, he dribbled lube on her butt. He nudged his head at her entrance, pushing slowly. He needed her to adjust to him.

"Oh my gods!" It stung and it was heavenly, he lodged in deeper and deeper.

"Good girl. Nice and easy huh." He slowly moved in and out bringing him and her closer to the edge. She was such a snug fit, edging him on to his second release.

Hermione felt him spill his seed once again, she didn't think it was possible, but she saw stars as he let her peak again.

They fell asleep, entangled in each others embrace, he spooned behind her, pressing his nose in her unfastened hair.

Hermione startled awake, glancing at her watch. It was five o'clock, shit, she had to get home, her children were waiting for her to go trick or treating. She moved from under Thorfinn's arm. Tip toeing as she gathered her clothes, retrieving her wand from her bag, cleaning herself as good as she managed without a shower. She glanced back at the rugged Knight sprawled on his bed, she could still feel his scratchy beard between her legs. He gave her a hell of an experience.

It was almost dark when she apparated to the Wizarding neighbourhood in London.

She felt the wards of her home ripple over her, she was a curse breaker, Ronald an auror, they had extensive wards on their home.

As she opened the door she sensed it was rather quiet inside, no Rose or Hugo greeting her, trying to peek inside her shopping bag, it felt weird.

"Rose? Hugo?"

"Hey Mione, where have you been?" Ron stood inside the entrance hall. His face set on storm.

"I went shopping to buy some Halloween candies." Hermione put her bag on the floor, reached over to Ron, kissing him on his cheek.

"I floo called your office they said you went out for lunch and your phone was switched off."

He caught her on her lie.

"I well I ate lunch in a park and forgot about the time so I stayed out of the office, I needed some time to think." She didn't want to look him in the eye. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Ginny and Harry, they're taking them trick or treating. " Ronald came closer, wrapping her up in a hug. "I"m glad you thought about our conversation, I went ahead and reserved our spot at the Samhain fertility fest, that's what we discussed right?"

"Uh, yes, right I did." She forgot about his plea, he wanted another child with her, they forgone love making a couple of months to prepare for this. They never talked about it for weeks, she forgot about it as they worked so much, taking care of the children and live generally.

"I laid your garments out on the bed, take a shower our port key is ready in an hour.

Hermione went up, dreading what was to come. Her mid day romp with Thorfinn freshly ingrained in her head.


	2. Trick or treat of the mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes trick or treating, running into old flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Purebloodpony she’s my Alpha/Beta check her awesome stories.
> 
> Mature rated for a reason, no additional tags.

Hermione sat behind her desk, looking out to her garden. She started working from her home office five years ago, ever since...

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!" Feet scuffled outside her office. A small boy bustled into her room. "Mummy! He stood inside the room now, his sword and shield in hand.

"Yes, Roland. Whatever is the matter?" She smiled at her young son.

His elated face glowing with triumph as he showed her his armour. "Can I be a knight? Please say yes, I can be right? Please, please, pleaaaaaaase." He sank down on his knees, clasping his hands firmly together, his eyes set on puppy mode.

"Rollo, what did I tell you about begging?" She put her hands on her sides.

"Rollo can't beg, mummy think it's not befitting." Roland sighed. "Can I have a hug?"

"Course you can come here." She wrapped the small boy in a bear hug, she smelled his freshly washed hair, he was too cute.

"Roland?" His dad called out to him. "Ah there you are, you know we shouldn't disturb mummy, she's working." Ron appeared in his auror suit, he looked handsome like that, he let his beard grow, his looks more rugged than ever, his blue eyes catching his wife's. He scowled as he leads the boy out of her office.

"Mummy said I could be a Knight when we go trick or treating." The small boy pointed out to his dad.

"We'll see about that Rollo." Ron Weasley assured the boy.

"But mummy..." Their voices died down as they turned around a corner.

Hermione tried to focus on the papers spread on her desk, she had trouble getting back into them. The little boy was the light of her life, her older daughter and son, now thirteen and eleven, residing at Hogwarts. He was perfectly charming, a bit too much especially when he turned it up a notch to get what he wanted, he was loud, boisterous and with a healthy appetite like his dad. Hermione pushed her chair back, leaned against her desk, closed her eyes closing the folder in front of her, putting it back to her secure drawer, guarding it with wards. She went to the main office to attend meetings, she agreed to work from home she didn't want to be away from her boy until he attended nursery.

Hermione opened the french doors leading towards the secluded garden, taking in the moist Autumn air, it was warm like six years ago. The day she stumbled into her one time encounter with her nemesis, they spend a more than a pleasurable afternoon. Sure they had running's before, she took him out when he ambushed her during the war. He had sought after her when they were together at Hogwarts, he taunted her, played pranks on her and... she couldn't quite remember when she was fifteen and he a seventh year. It all came back haunting her after that afternoon. It was their last run-in, she left him lying in that bed, the one he showed her the stars and the moon. She could never go back, he rocked her life, turned it upside down. Things had been bad between her and Ron, they failed as a couple, miserably. Ron wanted a third child badly, which she couldn't give him, he arranged for them to go to this Fertility rite based on Samhain. The ritual was beyond embarrassment, they had to perform sex under the full moon, outside no less. Old Wizarding Sex rites where not to be messed with. She and Ron succeeded, she fell pregnant providing their marriage with the purpose it needed, they made a new life. They found each other again. They were truly happy again. Nine months later they were blessed with another beautiful boy, thinking they would never be like this again.

Now at thirty-five, she had it all, a working career, three lovely children and a good husband. She firmly believed in the family institution. She wouldn't tolerate jeopardising it for anything, even when Ron didn't make her tingle like he had. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her brain her mantra, her six-year-long mantra. Her body protested heavily, providing her with anxiety, working from home provided her much needed an escape from public life. She visited the Burrow, her office building, her friend's houses, that was pretty much it, it was all she needed. Reinforcing herself cognitively, she reached for a Muggle cigarette, it calmed her nerves.

"Hermione, please put it away before Rollo sees you," Ron said annoyed. "You have to take the little man trick or treating tonight, I have an urgent matter at the auror's division, Ginny is out of town with the Harpies." She was their team coach the first female and youngest to date.

"I'll take him, don't worry." Hermione inhaled deeply, a strong peppery notion filled her lungs, the cigarette was vile it made her hair smell and her clothes for that matter. "I'll shower before I take him." She assured her husband.

"Better shower now, I have half an hour before I need to floo in." He scoffed at her, he hated her smoking, especially when their young son was concerned.

Hermione let the scalding water wash over her, she brushed her teeth under the shower, cleaned her hands, she hated for her son to think his mother ate an ashtray. She lathered creamy soap, turning it to rich bubbles, gently applying it to her breasts, imagining strong hands on her flesh, she fantasised about him standing behind her in the shower as he rubbed her tits, his hand would slide down her abdomen, opening her legs as he opened her pussy, for him to slide in from behind. She almost moaned his name as she slid her hand down, she often masturbated whilst showering, his name never leaving her lips: 'Finn'.

She dried her curls as Ron set foot inside their shared room. "You still have a good body, Mione. Maybe we can get a quickie done before I floo to my office." Hermione spread her feet, leaned over her bed, she heard a belt buckle and zipper behind her. Ron pushed her down in their beddings, she prayed he was done as fast as he said he would be. A quickie.

"Mummy! I'm ready can we go?!" Roland called.

"Yes, yes." Hermione found him in the kitchen. He looked like a tiny knight. Knight's helmet, sword and shield. Their house-elf fed him and put him in his costume. Hermione didn't want a house elf but Ron coming from a poor background insisted. Ron mostly got what he wanted, he was his own whiny self.

"Come little man let's scare some homeowners." Hermione donned her smartest witch robes, tousled her curls to run wild, put a witches hat on her head, the one Minerva used to wear. Going out to trick or treat brought out all witches and wizards alike, running around London no need to hide was a liberating thing.

"So where do you want to go first?" Hermione saw her excited little boy jump as he was so nervous, he could hardly contain himself. Ron told her he too was a very lively little boy when he was young, Hermione loved the little guy to bits, Rose was a lively kid when she was a toddler, Hugo was a bit more demure, he resembled his mother.

Roland led the way, pulling his mother forth, "I wanna go to the houses around the playground." He kept tugging at his mother, he was such an eager little thing, he skipped, kept on babbling, he was a bundle of liveliness.

"All right that sounds like a plan, Rollo." Hermione let him lead to the playground some lovely houses stood there, familiar faces there as Rollo played there a lot, he was Mr Branning with his little dog, Rollo liked to play with the dog. Unfortunately one of his friends moved away, but the house was sold, they hadn't met the new owners, Hermione was sure they would get the chance to meet them, it was a Wizarding house amongst the Muggle houses, it was a large terraced house.

It started to get darker as they met more parents and children trick or treating, it was a fairly new custom in England, wafting over from the America's.

Roland leapt up to the steps of the first building, he pushed the button, a chime rang behind the door. Mrs Peabody opened the door. "Hey, Rollo."

"Trick or treat!" The boy piped up his face illuminating with joy, he so looked forward to this. "I'm a knight!" He squealed.

"I can see that, you nearly scared me to death." The older woman laughed, presenting her basket with sweets.

"Thank you, Mrs. Peabody." Rollo almost jumped down the steps on his way to the next house.

They visited at least six houses before they came to the house at the end of the terrace, new Wizarding occupants were doing the house up, Hermione could tell as buckets of paint stood outside the house, a large carved pumpkin telling them it was all right to ring the bell. Rollo pushed the doorbell.

They waited as a voice behind the door told them someone was coming. "It's okay Ellinor I'll take this one." A deep baritone sounded.

Hermione felt her knees buckle, she steadied herself against the railing.

"Trick or treat, I'm a knight!" Rollo squealed.

"So you are." A large blond figure opened the door, he laughed looking at the tiny boy holding his sword like he was engaging to wield his trusted friend.

The blond's eyes landed on the woman dressed as a witch. "Granger?"

Hermione's legs gave way as she saw black spots, she didn't have dinner earlier, she did that a lot, she 'forgot' to eat often, she was too busy with work and looking after her hand full.

"Mummy?" Rollo screamed.

"Ellinor?!" The blond man called out to his sister.

A smaller blond woman came running to the front door.

"Can you take the boy up, I'll help his mother in." He gestured to the boy.

"Come, little man, let's have a hot cocoa, would you like some?" Ellinor said, trying to calm the erratic boy.

"I want mummy, I want mummy." He sniffed.

"Yes Finny is taking her up the stairs, is that all right?" She showed the boy as her brother carried the familiar woman up the stairs.

The boy nodded as he caught his mother's eyes, she tried to reassure him he could. Rollo followed the woman to the kitchen, the large blond man, depicting a larger than life Knight carrying his mother to the front room.

Thorfinn placed the mother on the couch, a bright light bulb illuminated the room, he had white paint streaks in his hair. "Excuse the mess, I'm painting the front room. He pulled the drape aside, letting their visitor take a seat on the exposed soft comfortable seating. "I'll get a glass of water stay here."

Hermione looked around, she had a shock to the system, the man that visited her dreams was here. Anxiety swept over again, she felt nausea wash over, bile came up as the large man stepped into the room. He handed her the glass of water, she gulped it down in one go.

Thorfinn watched the Witch, colour came flooding back to her pale cheeks. His heart had flared when he saw her standing below their stairs, she looked as beautiful as ever, her hair wild on her head. It was six years ago, her face showing finer lines but she was as breathtaking as he remembered her. He thought about her a lot, his fondest picture, having her in his bed as he was nestled between her legs, devouring her pink flesh, her little moans and sighs, calling his name as she mewled. He felt his trousers narrowing. His muggle training trousers were wide.

Hermione watched the rugged man seize her up. She did the same, his hair was longer tied up in a man bun, his bulky arms crossed for his chest, his trousers hanging low on his waist, revealing a strip of his stomach below his navel where his shirt ended. He never heard of long shirts. Her eyes drawn towards the trail of soft blond hair leading down, his v-line dipping down below. Gods he was that well defined, knowing full well where it leaned towards. She could almost feel it inside her as he pumped her.

Air tensed between them as their staring continued, it was heavy with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, I think I should get Roland and we'll be on our merry way." Hermione tried to stand up, she steadied herself, sinking down once more, she felt like crap, a bite to eat would be preferable. "Do you think Ellinor has some bread I can eat?"

"Rowland?" He gestured towards her son in the kitchen.

"No Roland or Rollo for short." Hermione looked at the floor, afraid to meet his eyes again.

"Roland, I see. I'll ask Ellinor, she made some stew, I'll get a bowl" Thorfinn left the room again.

Shit, shit, shit. Hermione felt another wave of anxiety wash over her. Thorfinn looked like he could murder.

"Hey, nipper! Mummy needs to eat some, is Ellinor spoiling you?" He looked at the blond little boy, his longish haircut shown as his helmet with pleats rested on the kitchen table.

Yes, Finny he likes his hot cocoa." Nori patted the boys head. She moved to the stove, taking a bowl from the cabinet below, ladling stew in the white crockery. "Thorfinn.." she gestured for him to stand closer, her using his full name forebode angering. "Look at the boy." She whispered.

"Yeah I know, it's like looking in the mirror." Thorfinn leaned back against the granite countertop, the kitchen was done up like it was a hundred years ago, with modern fittings. He stared at the smallish boy, the boy munched on some chocolate cake, enclosing the large mug with two hands as he brought it to his mouth to drink. "I had a good afternoon with her six years ago, she left I never heard from her again." He could cry looking at the boy, it was his mini-me.

"She never told you?" Ellinor shook her head, placing her hands on the counter.

"No, but now is not the time, the boy is here and she is as high strung she could snap." He said softly, taking a spoon from the drawer. "Mummy will eat something you can stay with my sister Ellinor."

Ellinor nodded she liked to spend more time with the boy, he was a fun little guy.

"She's pretty!" Roland observed, he didn't mind her she gave him something sweet and she had kind eyes. Her eyes were the same as the hulky man.

Thorfinn took the stew to the front room, Hermione sat there staring into the deep. He scraped his throat alerting her to his presence.

"Oh, that smells divine." Hermione felt her mouth water. Thorfinn's eyes seemed somewhat gentler.

"You have a lovely boy, how old is he exactly?" He handed her, her bowl.

Hermione dreaded the question. "Five...Rollo is five..." Taking a bite from the thick stew, the flesh was hot, it burned her mouth, making her eyes wet.

"Mmmmm, I guessed as much." Thorfin stood there his arms folded, his stance wide legged, he could stand like this indefinitely.

Hermione took another bite, a bit of soft potato. It was good, the broth was soothing bringing her energy back. Thorfinn stood there like this boisterous mountain, he was angry, he exuded resentment.

"I can't talk about it." She piped she didn't look up she wanted him to sit down he looked overpowering.

"Not now or ever?" He growled, his temper was flaring, he never got angry, with anyone, it was a thing of the past. But she sitting there, being all frail and waif-like, the boy in their kitchen, it angered him to no end.

"Not now, he's just a few meters away, I can't not with him here." She finished her stew.

"So when can we talk about it." Thorfinn rocked on the soles off his feet. He wanted to shake her, tell him he was mistaken, the boy in the kitchen was not his blood, it would make it okay if she did. Deep down he knew she could never make him think that the family resemblance was too big, it had shaken Ellinor to no end, she didn't give away much but that much was apparent.

"Do you still own the studio?"

He nodded, he couldn't speak as thoughts whirled inside his head.

"Can I come over Wednesday morning? Rollo has playgroup and his Grandmother Weasley collects him to stay the day at the Burrow." She stood up, walked past Thorfinn.

He grabbed her by her upper arm, his eyes boring hers. "Wednesday morning it is, little Witch." He let her go, staying behind in the front room, picking up a paintbrush he vehemently started to paint the wall.

Hermione walked down the corridor. Seeing Rollo sitting at the kitchen table as Ellinor conjured a butterfly, which landed on his nose. He giggled. He caught his mother in the door frame. "Look, mummy, Ellinor is a witch like you. Do you think I can do this when I'm grown up?" His eyes were big as saucers. He yawned. "I'm tired mummy, will you carry me home?"

"Yes I will my sweet baby, and I think that you can do magic when you're all grown up, magic runs in your family." He performed accidental magic when he was a baby so he luckily wasn't a squib. He didn't protest when she called him baby, he was that tired. "Come to little Knight." She held her arms out for him to crawl into. She mouthed a thank you to Ellinor.

The blonde scowled.

Hermione held him as they walked back to the front of the house, his legs behind her back as he sat on her hip.

"Bye, bye mister Knight man!" He waved at Thorfinn when they walked past the front room door.

Thorfinn grunted a goodbye, looking at the boy was too painful.

"Come let's get you home." Hermione murmured in her boy's hair.

"The lady was nice, she made me cocoa." Roland piped as they left the house. They walked back to their house, he fell asleep on her arm as her pace rocked him. She put him to bed in his knight clothes, she charmed his teeth clean. She looked in on him when she went to bed, later on, his peaceful slumber bringing tears to her eyes, his blond strands making her think back to the afternoon he was conceived, his father lying in that bed, his tousled blond hairs the same colour, blond with darker streaks. There...she remembered...it all came back now.


	3. Funny business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione becomes anxious her behaviour puzzles Thorfinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Purebloodpony for her Alpha/Betawork, anything that is not right is on me I can’t stop fiddling.

dnesday morning it was. The two longest days in his life, he drove Ellinor up the wall. He kept pacing, running around the house engaging in unfinished projects. She told him to take walks; he started to run, he needed to shed energy.

"She was the reason you haven't found a woman, right?" She said as Hermione and Roland left the house. She watched him paint her front room with more force than required, he helped her out when her husband Theodore was away on business, she told him they could have it done by a tradesman, but no he would do anything for her.

"You can't stand being alone in your workshop." She said. "Hermione is the one you keep painting, and she is the sculpture you won't show me." She dared him as he pushed the paintbrush with force against her wall.

"Ellinor..." He growled, she was so observant, pushing him as far as she could without making him snap. Not that she could, he wasn't one to raise his hands. He'd kick marble, wield his hammer and chisel, but hitting or hexing because he was angered, no, that wasn't him.

"So it appears you have a son, I hope he's yours he is such a funny, beautiful little boy, Finny."

Thorfinn cracked, he broke to pieces, he started to sob, Ellinor hugged him.

"Ssssh, hush, let it go big oaf." She sat on the floor stroking his hair as he hung against her.

"I have a little boy." He sniffed. Gods yes he made a boy with Granger. He was perfect.

"What's the deal with you two anyway," Ellinor asked as she twirled his hair around her finger.

"I dunno, do you want details how it came about, you're not going to get those," Thorfinn smirked. Shagging the girl up against his corridor wall, impaling her with his cock, making her scream as he buried his seed in her. Gods, he was convinced she was on some potion, she was married for Merlin's sake.

"Thorfinn, you do know I'm a mean Legilimency practitioner." She smiled in his hair.

"I'm a dab at occluding Nori." His smile was genuine.

"Yeah but you're thinking about how Roland came about, your face tells tales, Finny." She could read his non-verbal communication like the back of her hand.

They sat next to each other both quiet, contemplating what took place today. Thorfinn was a father. The man who couldn't hold a relationship, girls came and went. There was something causing a massive obstacle between him and girls.

Ellinor now had a face to the person. Hermione Granger- Weasley. Yes, she was married to Ronald Weasley, head auror and well-known part of the savior trio. Thorfinn didn't stand a chance. Her heart went out to her big brother; he needed protection, roles reversed. He regarded it as his purpose in life taking care of his little sister, shielding her from guys like him. He was mistaken she was level-headed, she could do without looking after. She chose Theodore Nott, cool and collected Slytherin, and she could be as aloof as he was. She took crap from no one. He was so fortunate to have her as his sister she brought prospective. He was glad he could talk in earnest with her.

Thorfinn paced up and down his workshop, running his hand through his beard, he showered for what felt like an eternity, he wanted to be clean. He made coffee, drank liters off the stuff. Without Nori here to keep him grounded he felt misplaced, he feared what he would say or do, scaring Hermione off without getting answers.

The front doorbell rang, he waited, going to the door meant she was there for real, he couldn't do real, they would talk about their boy. He wasn't sure he could handle that, it would mean she acknowledged him as a father or deny him. He wanted it to be true, then again how would the little nipper deal with his life being a lie up to now. Gods what an absolute fucking mess. He stroked his beard, taking a deep breath.

The damn thing rang again, he slowly made his way towards his doom, he painted Hermione, hell he sculpted her from the most expensive marble he could find, she never had a face, he gave her a body he perfected it, feeling the cool veined ancient material under his pads.

He opened the door, staring into a mass of auburn curls, she stood there facing the road.

"Hey." He so wanted to shout at her accusing her of withholding her son from him. He...

Hermione turned around facing him with watery eyes. "Hey..." She walked past him, standing in the corridor, her shoulders sagged. "I can't do this. I can't' its a mistake."

Thorfinn followed her in, closing the door behind him, resting his back against it, he wouldn't let her go, not without an explanation he felt he was owed.

She turned again, wanted to flee, it took her long enough coming over, the turmoil in her head, dropping Rollo off at his playgroup, he sensed her emotion, he wouldn't let go of her legs, he never acted out. He cried and cried for his mummy when she left the building, making it so much more difficult. She was a bad mum, and she didn't deserve him. She tried to push through Thorfinn. She wanted out of this house, this corridor, where they made said little boy. "Let me out Rowle." She spat at him.

"You owe me an explanation, how come Weasley's boy looks like me when I was a nipper."

"Let me out!" She screamed at him, kicking the door.

To no avail, he held her by her upper arms. Built like concrete, he didn't give way. She could kick all she wanted, and his house had sound blocking charms. "Granger stop it, I'm not going to hurt you, not if you don't want me too if you do let me know and I will stripe your bum."

Hermione looked up at him. His fake grin was intoxicating, she tilted her head, her eyes locked on his. She stood on her toes as she placed a kiss on his lips.

He was as responsive as a mountain.

She placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth. She pushed her nose against his cheek. "Come on big boy, punish me, put me over your knee and give it to me, I deserve it." Her hand went down his stomach towards his crotch. He grabbed her wrist rather painfully before she could slap him. "What is it Rowle, don't you want to fuck me, your eyes tell me you want to."

"I'm forfeiting. I'm not letting some other man play daddy with my kid a second time, Rollo is mine right?"

"I'm on a potion, so there won't be a second time, Ron does a fine job by the way." She felt great being cruel anything better than sympathy or contempt from him, anger better suited, pushing his buttons.

"You bitch," he grabbed both her wrists, he pushed her against the wall, her arms above her head, he felt good smudging her matte red lipstick, as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Shutting her up like this felt like the only option he had.

Hermione got what she wanted; angry sex was better than talking and crying, she kissed him back like there was no tomorrow. She pawed at his clothes, unfastening his belt, sprang him free, she pumped him with her hand.

He turned her around, pulled her jeans down her back, exposing her backside, he tilted her hip, so he had a good angel, feeling between her legs, she was sopping, he pushed himself inside her.

"Oh, godssss" Hermione hissed. He was so much better than Ron ever hoped he could be.

"On the floor little bitch, I want to ride you doggy style." This act was not loving, nothing personal. It was a way to channel his anger.

Hermione sank to her knees, sticking her bum out, resting her head on her lower arms. He pushed himself back inside her, he refrained from hunching over her, no personal contact, unloading his junk imperative, as fast as possible. He gave her what she came for. He hated himself for it. He had no misgivings about not pleasuring her. He humped her like an animal, and he felt as if he was nothing more. Animalistic, brutal.

Hermione gritted her teeth as he rode her like an unleashed primal bear. She could leave him to it. It was what she wanted. No need, she couldn't do sweet loving sex with him.

Thorfinn felt a sensation creeping up his spine, his bollocks tightened, he unloaded his anger, pulling out as he shot his semen, he wasn't about to make the same mistake. "Oh, hell..." His spunk landed in her hair. It was almost funny. He zipped back up. Helped Hermione to stand up, he took his wand from his arm holster, scorgifying her strands with care.

"Glad we got this out of the way, now tell me why did you think it was an okay thing keeping my firstborn from its rightful Rowle name?" He took her hand in his as he leads her to his kitchen, a tea, and some whiskey what he needed, it was ten o'clock in the morning but sod that.

Hermione sat down on the kitchen chair. They were going to discuss this. There was no way around it. She could feel her nether region. He was in there a minute ago, and now they were civilly sitting at the kitchen table like grown-ups. It was all topsy-turvy.

Thorfinn put tap water in the kettle, waving his wand, boiling the water. He poured it into two mugs he took from the shelf hanging over his counter, placed two tea tips inside them, took milk from the refrigerator added a dollop and sugar before he extracted the tea bags. He didn't ask Hermione how she took her tea figuring she needed the sugar, Merlin; she was so thin. He placed the mug in front of her on the stripped wooden table. He built the damn thing himself. He walked to his living room; he kept his liquor there.

Hermione placed her hands on the steaming mug, letting her thoughts wander, how was she ever going to explain the mess she was in. She startled from her thoughts as Thorfinn came back from wherever he went, he placed a large tumbler next to her tea, he rested his hands on her shoulders, placing his chin on top of her head. "Now tell me, little Witch, how come Ron doesn't question his parentage towards a blond little boy.

Where to start indeed, answering this question would take a while, she remembered how they fucked the first time in the same place they had just moments before. Thinking about it made her wet, she and Thorfinn had chemistry, it was the defining fit of bodies and souls, however short-lived it was, they were a match made in hell.

She told him how she came back to Ron finding her children gone. They were staying with their uncle and aunt. She and Ron discussed having another child, knowing perfectly well conceiving was difficult, he told her it was down to her, her eggs weren't responsive, they had Rose and Hugo because they followed an Ostara Spring Equinox rite and a Summer solstice rite. He told her months before they should abstain from sex so he could save his sperm count or another bollocks reason. When she returned home, he had ordered her to shower and get ready for their rite. She did as he asked, feeling guilty for having sex with Thorfinn.

Low and behold her next menstruation didn't come, Ron checked her cycle like a hawk, they were both elated to have succeeded. She pushed having coupled with Thorfinn away, discarding it as a possibility. She had a quiet pregnancy, She wasn't sick, not like before anyway. When Rollo was born he was as bald as a cue ball, his blue eyes vibrant and prominent. When his hair finally showed, it came in white. Her father told her he was the same. She again fed herself the lie it was all perfectly explainable. The boy became the light of her life, Ron, on the other hand, grew more demanding, he told her she was not stable, having her work from home to calm her nerves. He undermined her self-respect and worth, thinking back he started acting weird when Rollo grew his white-blond hair.

"He does treat the boy as a dad should." Thorfinn gulped his whiskey down with a single large gulp.

"Yes he does, he's firm with him, but he is kind to him." Hermione was grateful that he did.

"I want a paternity test, not that I need one as it is obvious." He could murder the Weasley git for undermining Hermione's self-esteem, she was a little spitfire he liked that in her.

"I can order a Muggle kit, take a swab from his mouth, and we'll know in a few days." She suggested. How come she was so calm about this? She lived a lie for years; it was all perfect, she did not need to rock her boy's world, he was happy as he was. He had a large family, more cousins than he could count, he was fed, clothed, loved. Her anxiety niggled it's way back in her brain, oh god, oh, gods, what was happening? She tried to drink her tea, knocking it over, she stood up, ran towards the back door, she could escape from there, she was out of the house before Thorfinn could catch up.

Hermione ran to the side of the garden, she found an abandoned warehouse, or so she thought, she opened it, she stumbled against a statue, knocking her head on it, everything went pitch black.

Thorfinn ran after her, her sudden change in demeanor caught him off guard, the woman he encountered briefly before, the War heroine, the bright burning flame had dull eyes. He caught up with her in his workshop, where she ran straight into her twin. He carved a statue true to her persona.

Her breath was even as he cast a diagnostic spell, and her skull was intact. He checked her neck before he picked her up carrying her bridal style. This was becoming a habit. She was as light as a feather.

Thorfinn floo called Ellinor, she was a diagnostic healer at St. Mungo's, she stayed on the right side during the war, and was allowed to study, healing was her Vocation. Her specialty entailed stray curses and poisoning casualties.

"Finny, you cannot make a habit scaring the girl like that." Ellinor scolded as she knelt next to the sofa.

"What can I say girls are awestruck when they meet me." He loved how he could banter with her.

"You know she isn't seriously damaged, so why have you called me over?" Ellinor looked at the small slit on Hermione's head, Thorfinn had cleaned it and charmed the wound to close up. He was level-headed, he could deal with minor injuries, which this was, except for the woman being knocked out. "You're keeping her in sleep, why."

Thorfinn scratched his beard. "There's something not quite right about her. We were talking quite civil about her granting me a paternity test, she somehow short-circuited, took off and hit her head."

"So, she freaked." Ellinor arched her brow.

"That wasn't it. There wasn't anything to be freaked about, as far as I could tell," Thorfinn answered.

"What do you need me for Finny?" Ellinor watched the woman sleeping comfortably.

"I need you to run advanced diagnostics, maybe legilimens her." Thorfinn looked with anticipation at his sister.

"You're joking. You can't invade her privacy like that." Ellinor's voice turned soft.

"You have to Nori." Thorfinn stood up. He put his hands behind his head. "There's something very off. I know she is imperiussed or something similar."

His face stern, serious, concerned even. Yes, it was a concern, she watched him pace. He had his hair up in a bun, and he always looked so young with his hair up. He scared her.

"I'm not sure Finny." She knew Hermione from way back, and the woman was her senior by two years at Hogwarts, she somewhat looked up to her. Fearless, smart, persevering. It was no coincidence the light side had overcome the dark. The longer she looked at her she found her behavior unsettling.

"I'll do a diagnostic first." She sighed, holding her wand with two hands, she mutters her incantation. "Egritudo." She whispered, her wand vibrated as she held it. Ellinor read the information provided; her wand gave her colors, vibration, and smells. She digested it with shock, and she couldn't believe what she was getting, it was unheard of. It was cruel and entirely unethical.

"She's been poisoned, and her brain also gives off a funny vibe, you're right Finny, it looks serious." Ellinor sat back on her haunches. "This isn't good, and I'm not sure which sick fuck did this to her. We need to find out. It's punishable by modern Wizarding Law. It's medieval practice and even older, some Pagan and Druid practices. I need to establish which is which.

"You don't know how to lift it I gather?" Thorfinn got angry listening to what his kid sister provided. He was right though something seriously bad was going on inside Hermione, they needed to get to the bottom of it. He looked at Hermione with weary eyes, and he so wanted to hit someone, he had a good inclination as to who had this on his conscience.


	4. Ruin and Conquest 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has hit her head as a bout of anxiety makes her flee Thorfinn.
> 
> It turns out Ron tampered with Hermione’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank @Purebloodpony for being such an amazing Beta/Alpha and friend.   
> Anything you do find is on me.

"Hermione wake up dear." Ellinor patted the unconscious woman's hand.

Hermione stirred, and she squinted, holding her hand above her eyes, her palm facing them.

"Mmm, Ellinor?" She mumbled. Her vision was blurry at best, Thorfinn's sister held her hand.

"Hey sweetie, allow yourself a minute, maybe close your eyes and then open them again." Thinking Hermione must feel a bit disoriented, letting her gather her faculties, and take time to come back. She didn't want to send her back into whatever triggered her anxiety, to begin with.

"Uhm, okay." Hermione sat up, she opened her eyes, staring into two sets of blue eyes, the same ones her son had, she now identified his as being the same as these two Rowle's, she always assumed they were Weasley blue. He inherited their blond and brown streaked hair, it all became painfully clear. How could she have been so blind? "Could I have some water please?"

Ellinor looked at her brother asking him with her eyes to fetch some.

"Uhm, okay... right... yes." He rushed to get her some, leaving her in his living room was not what he wanted to do. Standing in his kitchen retrieving a glass from the cabinet, filling it with cold tap water, made him feel angry, angry at the person who neutered Hermione's fiery brain. He returned to the living room, to find Ellinor checking Hermione's eyes, shining a light from one to the other, pulling it left to right.

"What happened Ellinor, why does my head feel so heavy?" She looked lost sitting there.

"You had whiskey, a large tumbler Finny tells me and you ran into his workshop hitting your head against a marble statue, or so Finny tells me... So you're experiencing some blunt force trauma and a slight hangover. Are you used to hard liquor?"

Hermione shook her head, which she should've refrained from as pain flashed through her skull. She groaned, lying back on the pillow.

"Mild concussion. We need to observe your condition for a couple of hours, and I'll provide you with a pepper up potion, that should ease the pain." She spoke like a healer.

Thorfin handed Hermione her water, he looked worried about her, Hermione liked that, his eyes were soft while regarding her, they had another quality, anger flashed as she winced with pain. "She can stay here for a bit, how about the little nipper?" She told him he stayed at his playgroup where his gran would fetch him.

"Rollo stays with his grandparents until four a clock, and I'll need to floo over to fetch him."

She sipped her water, Ellinor handed her a small vial from her bag.

"Pepper-up potion." She stated as she handed it over.

Hermione drank the foul tasting substance, feeling her mind clear as the potion performed its magic.

"You have to get him and bring him here." Thorfin stood behind the couch. There was no way in hell he'd expose his son to whoever did this to Hermione.

"Uhm... what no, why, he stays at his house, I don't know what you mean Finn," She wanted to get up. They were taking her boy from her.

"Shhhh, Hermione listen, I'm sure Finny doesn't want to upset you, but there's something you need to know." Ellinor tried to calm the woman down. She also felt like she had to know the truth, there was no way to sugar coat it, "Maybe Finny should allow me to explain?" Her eyes caught Thorfinn's pleading to let her do the talking and setting him straight. She was a highly trained healer, dealt with this on a daily basis.

Thorfin threw his hands up, "Yeah fine, whatever you think is right," Gods this could take too long, every minute his boy spent away from him was a minute too long, he wanted to punch a hole in the wall, he had no control here. Relinquishing to his sister felt like an impossible task, he trusted her, but his anger built his growing resentment towards Hermione's husband.

Ellinor motioned for Thorfinn to sit down on a chair, and his erratic behavior did Hermione no favors.

Thorfinn held back a growl; this situation was so absurd, last week he was perfectly happy wallowing in not having the woman in his bed that he craved. Two days ago said woman popped up at his doorstep with a son they shared, the absurdity of it all was almost laughable, to top it all off her memories and demeanor had all been tampered. How fucked up could it become.

"I have something to tell you, and it concerns Thorfinn and Roland." Ellinor tried to formulate her sentences a carefully. "It seems your mind was altered at some point."

"Are you suggesting I was obliviated?" Hermione narrowed her brows, balling her fists.

She displayed some of her fire, Thorfinn wanted to kiss her badly, no perhaps he wanted more, not perhaps he definitely wanted her badly. How fucked up was he? He hated himself for thinking these thoughts.

"But..." Hermione tried to come up with a notion a recollection of something suggesting how and when. It was futile, she knew, she spent enough time in the Wizarding world to know there was no way she could pinpoint if the spell were done correctly.

"Perhaps, amongst something else. You feel anxiety, Thorfinn tells me you've withdrawn from working in a professional environment." Ellinor took her hands in hers. Soothing the witch deeply embedded in her professional code of conduct.

"St Mungos diagnosed me with postnatal depression, and I had to come to terms with birthing Rollo, they assigned a medi witch to take care of Rollo and me. Our counselor suggested that working from home would be best to be near the infant."

As soon as she spoke about her predicament, a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders. It also meant it could have been all lies. "Oh Gods, I never thought about it like this, I loved Rollo as soon as they delivered him, I did... Ronald said I experienced resentment towards the baby, and I should not be trusted to take care of him..." She was appalled coming to this conclusion. She was sidelined, they had the nerve to poison her feelings regarding her son, what else had they been up to. Who were they?

"Finn?" She called out.

"Yes little witch, I'm here."

"We need to get Rollo here. I have to get some toys from his room, some clothes." She stood up from the couch.

"Careful, Hermione." Ellinor monitored her dizziness.

"Will you floo with me to my house Ellinor? If Ronald comes back, you could tell him you're seeing me home safely."

"I guess I could do that, are you expecting him home anytime soon?"

"Not really but he comes by unexpectedly to check up on me or to spend some quality time when Rollo is away, or that's what he calls it. Her cheeks turned red. Hermione avoided Thorfinn's gaze, she could see him stiffening as she mentioned the quality time, knowing it's Universal slang for shagging when the kids are not in the house.

"You're done spending quality time with the git, little witch." Thorfinn almost combusted internally, not only had the weasel altered her memories, he made her have sex with him, Hermione didn't phrase it quite like that, but he saw her cringe thinking about it. She meekly complied with the fucker. "Nori will you two be alright."

"I think it's better if we go by ourselves, if he catches you in the house he'll go ape. And we cant be sure what he'll do to the boy, Hermione, can better ensure that he won't." Ellinor locked gazes with Thorfinn, making sure he didn't do anything primal hearing her thoughts, calming the boisterous Knight.

"You do what you need to do, but do it quick, or I will do it for you, with force if need be." Thorfinn kept his cool.

Hermione walked over to the floo connection, grabbed soot from the pot, giving her destination as she and Ellinor disappeared through the green flames.

Thorfinn kicked his couch with force, moving it against the bare wooden flooring. He was angered, how was it that he had no control over any of this. He was a retired Death Eater, he never willingly entered into that sick tribe, his father coerced him. Now, this. When would he be able to have a quiet life?

"Ron?!" Hermione called out, to her husband. Flooing into their house it was eerily quiet. No reply came, Hermione and Ellinor had their wands out, carefully securing the living room. Hermione went into the corridor, wand at the ready, closely followed by Ellinor. Their steps carefully placed as they went up the stairs, Hermione gathered her beaded bag from Rollo's chest, she kept it there as a keepsake, her trusted beaded bag, helping her through ordeals leading up to the demise of the Dark Lord.

She went over to Rollo's little bed, taking his PJs and stuffed animals, she also put his blanket and some small toys he favored, stowing everything in her endless bag. She so wanted to pick up the entire room if she could, she sat on his bed, and said goodbye to it all, making a mental note of happy times in here with her boy.

"We can go." She said leaving the boy's room.

"Nothing from your room Hermione?" Ellinor asked, tentatively placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No, I can't bare to go in there. Besides Rollo is all I need." Hermione sounded solemn. She was heartbroken, she trusted Ron, shagging Thorfinn was a mistake, she agreed. But it went pear-shaped long before he walked into her life. She was forever grateful for birthing Rollo. Hugo and Rose and him were all that mattered.

"Shall I collect some clothes?" Ellinor suggested.

Hermione nodded yes, she'd better take some.

Ellinor came out quickly a travel bag in hand she found at the bottom of a wardrobe. "Let's go."

Hermione stood in her living room, taking a double portrait of her two eldest, residing at Hogwarts. She reached for her wedding band and tried to remove it from her hand, it was stuck, she could twist it around her finger, but it would not come off. A familiar anxiety washed over her, and she halted her efforts. Her anxiety ebbed. "Let's get out of here. You better floo to Thorfinn. I'll head over to my in-laws and get Rollo."

Ellinor pushed Hermione through the floo connection, making sure her back was covered. Ellinor glanced around the room, everything was perfectly sterile, the room had no soul without Hermione in it, it felt like a stage instead of a home. She called for Thorfinn's house as she threw soot in the fireplace. Green flames erupted, taking her to her brothers dwelling.

"Ellinor?" Thorfinn greeted her. I prepared a room upstairs for Hermione and the little lad. I can't believe he's coming to stay?" He wrung his large hands.

"You need to be heedful around him, make it about him and his mum staying over for a bit."

"Yeah I know, he regards Ron as his dad, I'm not jeopardizing his feelings, it's going to be ugly, anyway we go about extracting her from Ron. I know it is doubtful she'll remain here when she's done with him." He wanted to do anything to avoid distressing the boy, and he had one shot at getting it right.

Hermione landed at the Burrow; Molly came in from the kitchen as she heard the transportation service roar. "Hello, dearie." She greeted her daughter in law. "You're a bit early, Roland is sleeping, he had such a busy day at his playgroup. Come and have a cuppa."

Hermione followed her into her kitchen, scolding herself, she looked at the clock in the kitchen. It told her Ron was not at his office or their home. Molly kept the device as she needed to know where her children were. Ginny was in Amsterdam the Harpies had an upcoming match against the 'Mokem Zwerkers,' the local all Gay Quidditch team.

"I'm going to wake Rollo. He can have his tea at home. " Hermione announced as she made her way up the stairs. She took a moment to look at the sleeping little boy. Slumbering, his little thumb peacefully in his mouth, his knees propped up under his belly. Rollo snored softly. Waking him would entail so much more, he would wake up to a changed world, it would never be the same again. "Hey baby." She stroked his hair softly; he stirred slowly.

"Mummy!" He smiled his toothy smile. It was on or off with the little guy, he woke up quickly and fell asleep at the same pace. He held his arms out and wanted a hug. He was affectionate like that, and he liked his cuddles. Hermione dressed him, let him use the loo before descending the stairs. She wanted to make a beeline for the floo, hearing the very voice she dreaded.

It was Ron. He mumbled something at his mother while stuffing cake in his mouth. "I came straight from work mum." He whined. Hermione knew for a fact that he had not.

"You could have changed out of your uniform, Ronnekins." Molly reprimanded her son for coming here in work clothes.

Hermione tried her luck the floo wasn't far, maybe she could make a run for it. Her eyes darted around, finding Ron and his mum standing not far enough for her to sprint past.

"Mione?" Ron saw her looking around frantically. "Sweetums whatever is troubling you, is Rolly too heavy?" Hermione scowled, Ron wanted her to feel protected, he Ronald Billius Weasley, would behave as her guardian, he would act manly like he was strong and in control. He held his arms out to hold the boy. She should hand her son over, the woman was frail. The boy needed to stand on his own in a few months time; he grew too big to be carried around. Not when he had more plans for his family.

Hermione hated it when he called Roland Rolly, now more than ever, come to think about it, it always annoyed her. She stood there fixed on the spot, trying very hard not to crush her son in her hold.

"Come to daddy." Ron held his arms out.

Rollo sensed his mother's fretfulness, and he felt he should cling to her, turning his head towards his mother's chest.

"Come hand him over Hermione, none of that nonsense," Ron's eyes glared, stern, his grey auror uniform making him look more oppressive than ever, he changed from being an awkward teenager to strong-willed. Pigheadedness always his trait, leaving Harry and Hermione all those years ago alone in that forest was his will as well as the locket driving a wedge.

Hermione handed Rollo over.

"What's this little man, you love your dad, huh?" He kept a firm gaze on his wife. She looked flustered. Ron knew how to deal with that, and he would have to have a firm hand with her later on, maybe they should leave the boy here, he could have a good evening alone with her, his trousers tightened at the thought of what he could do with her. The boy wriggled in his arms. His breath grew laboured, yes he knew perfectly well how he would handle the petite Witch. A good firm pounding up her…

"I want my mummy." He started to sob. Ron's composure frightened him.

"We can leave Rolly here Mione, maybe we can have a quiet night in you and me." His voice was husky. "Mum you wouldn't mind, would you, Hermione and I need some quality time."

Molly always proclaimed she liked as many grandchildren as possible, another baby in the house would suit her. Ginny was adamant three children was enough, she was owed some me-time. Ron, on the other hand, had a stay at home mum, she worked too much from home as it was, having her time occupied with another baby would be an ideal picture to him.

"Roland is tired, and he can have dinner and turn in early,... Ron, he doesn't need to stay here, he won't bother us." Hermione held her arms out.

"I'm sure mum likes to fuss with him." Ron was having his night with her as he damn well pleased, he could feel his anger build up as did his plans with her. He pictured how he would make her scream, no need to have the boy in the house. He'd start the minute they flooed home. He would have her on her knees before him.

He handed his son over to his mother. Taking Hermione by her elbow and leading her towards the fireplace.

Hermione tried very hard to stay calm as Ron had his arm around her waist, she looked around waving at her boy. Ron would see she had taken Roland's stuff from the house, trying hard not to panic. Her heart beating madly, it all started falling apart. Panic built up inside her chest.

 


	5. Surprise?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione went to the Burrow to collect Rollo, she hasn’t yet returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purebloodpony is my trusted Alpha/Beta, partner in crime.

She left for the Burrow, say an hour ago?" Thorfinn glanced at his clock.

Ellinor came back an hour ago, hauling Roland and Hermione's belongings back to his place. Now sixty minutes later still no sign of Hermione and his son Roland. It tore him apart. It was all outside of his control, and he hated having no control. Unexpected events made him feel small. He was a Knight for Merlin's sake. People leaned on him not the other way around.

He was glad it was Ellinor who was at his side.

He couldn't face any of his Death Eater friends over this, maybe Antonin. He still had to tell his best friend he had a boy, a son, a very bright and bubbly boy. With her, his little Witch. The fiery one, he liked to argue with her, they had great sex.

Ellinor brought him back from his musings.

"Yes, Thorfinn, I explained." Watching her older brother fall apart over his son was a sight she never dreamed she would witness. His behavior showed a new-found infatuation; one Ellinor never thought she would never see. "Hermione went over to the Burrow. Maybe she had trouble waking him up, and maybe he needs feeding." Don't go fretting about things which might have happened. She wanted to say. It would fall on deaf ears. Her brother was that anxious.

"So tell me, how are you going to cope when they come over? You and Hermione aren't exactly best friends I gather." She knew Hermione from when they resided at Hogwarts, she a third year, Hermione was her senior by two years, and Thorfinn was in the seventh year by then. She watched him taunt her, Hermione argued back, she was never impressed by her brother's antics, he got under her skin and vice versa. Hermione got in trouble being Harry Potters bookworm friend, and Thorfinn played the womanizing card and became a Death Eater. Opposites total and utter opposites except for being passionate, they both embraced what they did without being half-hearted about it.

Thorfinn found his new passion, his son and possibly caring for the woman who carried the little boy around for nine months.

"What are you thinking about Nori?" He watched her retreat. She had that crease between her brows. Ellinor was never privy to his and Hermione 's involvement back at Hogwarts, they lived to fight and loved too...well it was better she didn't know about it back then, she was a bubbly naive younger sister back then.

"Just contemplating how you're going to juggle all this new found reality." Ellinor looked up at her brother.

"Yeah well, we'll deal with it as it comes. Will you make us some tea? I want to stay here when they floo in or ring the front doorbell." He sat down on the couch staring at his hearth. The little flames crackle igniting as a bit of clotted tree sap sparks more vividly. Thorfinn chuckles, Hermione's hair has the same quality and those eyes when properly ignited.

—

"Thorfin Rowle you Dragoon! Get down here!" Hermione yelled as she stomped across the Quidditch field. Her hair was crackling as much as her eyes sparked.

"Uh, oh." Thorfinn stepped outside the changing shed, he finished showering and left the stacks with his friends.

"What have you done to ignite this?" Both Marcus Flint and Draco scoffed.

"Uhm... well, I'll catch you later." Thorfinn grinned a lop side smirk as he took off behind the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione started running as she caught wind off his effort to escape her wrath.

"Beats me how she even scares him?" Marcus said to Draco.

"Well, I don't..." Draco said, pointing at his jaw, feeling her fist collide with his delicate boned feature, it still ached when it froze or snowed. He cheered Thorfinn on to run as fast as he could, not allowed, no siree, Hermione had to run past them to catch up, he valued his nose just as it was.

"Thorfinn!" Hermione shouted when she neared the Quidditch team. Her eyes were shooting fire, daring the group to speak up and trouble would be near. Her eyes landed on Draco's, in particular, egging him on to pick a fight. Which he would certainly lose.

His hand involuntary went up to his nose when she passed them. No need to take risks regarding his most treasured facial feature.

There was no smirking behind her back as she disappeared over the slight slope behind the Quidditch stadium. One certainly took no risks, and retaliation was a possibility.

Thorfinn reached the lake, slipping behind a tree.

Hermione halted at the shoreline, she huffed, catching her breath, Merlin the lengths she had to go through. "You can step away from the tree. You're simply too big, and your shoulders stick out Finn." She laughed at the ungainly Knight.

"No screaming and or punching or poking in my ribs yeah?" An insecure gruff voice sounded.

"Yeah, I promise." Hermione sat down on the pebbles. Picking one up and skidding it across the water.

"So what was the ruckus about?" He sat next to the tiny frizzy-haired girl.

"You know perfectly well, you Dragoon!" Hermione turned her face. "I Received this parcel?"

"Oh, that?" Thorfinn smiled inwardly, yes the parcel.

"You can't send me stuff like that! Not without a heads up anyway." Hermione skidded another stone.

"So you did like what I sent you, but not the company in which you opened it." Thorfinn scooted closer, his side touching her arm.

"Yes, I liked it." She slipped her hand into his stroking his thumb with hers. "It's raunchy though, and I'm only fifteen you know." She leaned her head against his arm.

"Almost sixteen." He countered smugly.

"Tell me little witch who stood there when you opened your present." She needed not to voice it he knew who riled her up.

"You know who. You know how he gets. He doesn't see me, but he has opinions when it concerns me." She looked up at him, her brown eyes sad.

Thorfinn shifted his weight, leaning to face her properly, his other hand cupping her jaw, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. "Why don't you let me set him straight little Witch?" He leaned closer, pressing his nose against hers, he rubbed her nose gently with his, his hand still on her jaw, moving his thumb towards her teeth. Her tongue came out swirling softly against his pad, before pressing her teeth closed. Her eyes were shooting fire.

"I can fight my battles, Finn. But he needs no ammunition to call me out, that's all I'm asking." She nosed him back, her lips touching his.

Thorfinn let go of her hand, he had both his hands behind her head, tilting her head slightly to face him. "I don't like Ron." He said gruffly.

"Yes, well he lives in my house, we share a friend and a common room. He and I will cross paths. I know now to not open parcels in there."

"Mmmmm best not." Thorfinn murmured against her mouth, pressing his lips against hers. Hers were the best, soft sweet responsive, and he liked them best swollen. He brushed his lips firmer against hers waiting for a response, which didn't take long. She parted her lips, caressing his lips with the tip of her tongue. She flung her arms behind his neck pulling him closer. His tongue met hers inside her mouth, and he deepened the kiss angling her head so he could.

Hermione leaned back, allowing him to lean over her, she wanted him close. Being out here assured her things could not get too heated and carried away. Feeling him pressing against her thigh, she wanted this soft but fiery kiss. There was nothing better than snogging the Knight.

Thorfinn leaned over her, his tongue swirling inside her mouth, she then invaded his with her supple muscle, sucking his tongue. They desperately snogged each other. He stroked her hair with his hand. Pulling away for a moment, "I so want to see you wear that dress for Samhain."

"I think it calls for a private viewing then." She smiled wickedly, "I like you Thorfinn Rowle," pulling him back for another snogging session.

He wanted to reply with; I like you too Hermione Granger, but got lost in her tongue inside his mouth as he flipped them, she straddled him, giving her full control of the situation.

—

Yes her lips were so swollen when they parted he needed to visit a private area as he took care of her affecting him. He felt cheated by himself, thinking back he didn't like her he never did, he loved her.

Thorfinn reveled in those memories. Yes, he hated Ron with all his might. How he allowed her to run to him after the war. Incarceration at Azkaban took care of the matter. He was so stupid to follow the Death Eater angle when it presented its ugly head.

"Thorfinn, your tea is getting cold." Ellinor pulled him back.

"Thanks, Nori, I got lost there for a minute." He took a large gulp staring at the flames again, it got darker outside, what if they didn't make it? What if the ginger weasel caught up on their betrayal.

—

"Mione, come darlin' let's head home, I need to bury my cock in your sweet cunt." He wined in her ear. Soft enough so Molly couldn't hear but loud enough for Hermione to understand what he wanted. Fuck he needed to spill his seed badly, having her lie down on their bed having him hump her was all he could think about. He was so horny, not for her especially but so damned needy.

Hearing him be so crude about it sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's make another baby yeah." He bit her earlobe. "Let's fuck some. I'm hard for you." He placed her hand on his hard shaft. He wasn't joking around now. She should be well aware. She should carry another Weasley like his mum had done six times, she was young enough to keep her busy for the foreseeable future, keeping her from finding out what he was up to.

Hermione dreaded flooing home leaving Rollo here with her mother in law. Glancing back flinching as Ronald squeezed her hand tightly, almost breaking her bones.

"Mummyyyyyyyy." Rollo burst out like on cue. Holding his arms out, he started to uncontrollably wail.

Hermione broke free, rushing towards her inconsolable little boy, taking him from Molly's arms. "Here, here, my sweet, mummy isn't leaving you." She peppered him with kisses.

Rollo buried his head in her buxom, sniffling, clutching her cashmere sweater with his hands.

"I think I need to get him home he's dead tired." Hermione kept level-headed, her ring finger itched sending a wave to her spine, she was going against Ronald's explicit wishes, it made her stomach turn, maybe she shouldn't run from him, he provided for them, what more did she need? Another baby made sense, and she loved Rollo, Rose, and Hugo very much what was one more.

"Mione?!" Ronald tried his best to keep calm. Bloody fuck, fuck. That damn boy, he squeaked, and she ran. Ronald fumed, clutching his hair, pulling it back from his face. "Mione sweetums. The boy can stay here, hand him over to Mum." When did all this anarchy happen, she again chose another over him, like when they hopped around trying to find Horcruxes. She chose Harry over him even back then.

"No, Ronald he's coming home with us, we put him in his bed." He should sleep in his bed. She would have time for Ronald when the little one was asleep. She walked towards the floo.

"Mione?" His blue eyes were shooting daggers. How could she defy him like that, his mother stood there. Save face, save face, make it your decision. "Fine, take him home."

Hermione stood in front of the floo, she grabbed some soot, threw it in the fireplace, green flames erupted.

Rollo looked up at his mother. "I'm a Knight mummy."

He smiled at her, his bright blue eyes reminding her of another brawny figure.

"The little boy's rightful place." She whispered as she stepped into the flames. She leaped. Their lives depended on it, or so she felt they did.

The green flames died down again, leaving Ron and his mother behind.

"You need to ascertain some control there Ronniekins." Molly had her hands on her hips. She never liked Hermione, that damn girl was too smart, she brought him down, humiliating her baby boy. Tainting his position time and time again.

"I will mum, I'll bring her down a peg or two, I'll floo the boy over as soon as she falls asleep, you can handle him a few days, right?" He took soot from the pot. Waiting for his mother's approval. Always her acceptance, her absolution.

Molly nodded, she would do anything to empower her baby boy. Watching him disappear into the green flames.


	6. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Rollo safely arrive at their destination, but there is a snatch. Ron has done something which will ensure angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my Alpha/Beta Purebloodpony for turning this into something readable. Mistakes remain mine as ever.  
> Head over to her stories, but bring your Big Girl Pants

Ronald stepped out of the floo connection, ruffling his hair. He found his house, eerily quiet. Yes, his house, Hermione was allowed to live here, he permitted her. He expected to find a few lights on and looked down the corridor. It was pitch black. Dread filled him as his eyes caught a slight disturbance. Ronald noticed a picture frame missing. Rose and Hugo's, which angered him beyond any scope of normalcy. He raced up the stairs and looked in on Rollo's room. It appeared ransacked, he then stormed into his and Hermione's marital bedroom. Here, just a minor disturbance had taken place. Ron started to curse, kicking Hermione's vanity. Taking dresses from the closet space, and ripping them apart.

Spittle escaped his mouth and he screams "Hermioneeeee!" He feels his blood begin to boil.

He clasps his ring and starts to murmur an incantation, hissing the words. He knows parseltongue. The room begins to spin around him, and he hisses the incantation again. The moon darkens outside as black clouds pull together, the wind picks up, swirling around the house.

Ron knelt beside his bed and tried hard to calm himself. Coldness surges through the bedroom.

A cloudy figure appears. "What is that beckons me to this world." A dark voice hisses.

"Mione, she took the boy." Ron cries with big sobs. "She took what I agreed to offer."

—

Green flames swept across the fireplace, delivering Hermione and Roland to their destination.

"Hermione, Rollo!" Thorfinn jumped from the couch, taking them both in his big arms, hugging them tightly. "Thank Merlin you're here." He kissed Hermione on her head.

Hermione flinched whenever Thorfinn shows her affection around Rollo, recoiling at his touch. "Thorfinn, please we can't be like this." She cradles Rollo to her chest. "Please, Thorfinn he doesn't understand."

Ellinor stands up, walking over to Hermione, holding her arms out. "Hey big man would you like to have some cocoa, I'm sure Finny has some."

Rollo looks up to his mother, and she lowers him to the floor. She trusts Ellinor. "Go, have some cocoa." She kisses him on his head.

"Oh, my fair girl, I'm so glad you and the nipper made it." He closed his arms around her, taking in her scent, he wanted to cry, but smiles instead closing his eyes as he holds her close. "You have no idea how worried I was."

"You can let go of me now. I'm here." Hermione felt dead tired. This day was exhausting. "Can you show me Rollo and my room, it was an emotionally draining day." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, she just couldn't deal with the large blond.

"Yes, I'll take you up." Thorfinn started to lead the way. He could see his sister and what was presumably his boy chatting away in the kitchen. Hermione's behavior troubled him, deciding he would let her lead.

Hermione's eyes followed his, hearing Rollo happily chatting to his aunt, she placed her hand on the stairs.

Thorfinn felt he could only make her feel welcome by showing her, placing his hand on hers and lightly squeezing it.

Hermione pulled her hand from under his. She was in no right frame of mind to show him affection.

Thorfinn showed her, to her and Rollo's room, "Do you want to have the boy in your bed or do I need to transfigure another smaller bed?" The room was big and airy, white plastered, with a whitewash four poster bed, white linen beddings. The room had a small walk-in closet and a bathroom attached.

"I'll have him sleep with me, can you leave me for a minute I want to put his toys on the bed." She sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands.

Thorfinn left Hermione in the room, making his way down! He had to suppress the urge to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her better. He could feel she wasn't up for it. Instead, he chose to go into the kitchen. A cup of cocoa sounded about right. He could also look at the boy. He felt he would never tire of looking at the blond miracle.

He found a heartwarming picture in his kitchen. His sister and the little boy were playing a game, Ellinor conjured up some exploding snap pieces.

"Hey Finny, look Rollo is good at it, he's a natural." She smiled at the boy stroking his hair as she stood up. "There's something we need to discuss Thorfinn."

She used his full name when she was serious about something.

"I'm worried about Hermione. Finny, I cast some diagnostics on her and Rollo." Hushing her voice as she pulled him into the corridor. "I feel we need to get a curse breaker in."

"You what?! You're not kidding." Her face told him she was anything but.

"I could feel it when we entered their house! They have something weird going on in there. I felt my hairs stand up, it not only entailed the wards that surrounded it. It permeated in everything. They had repellent charms going on, friends and family wouldn't want to stay there any length of time. Their instincts would tell them to stay only short periods of time.

"You didn't tell me this before, because..." He knew the answer before she gave it, she didn't want to freak him out.

Ellinor quirked her brow. They understood each other.

"You can get one in tomorrow? Are they safe until then?" He folded his arms over his chest, looking into the kitchen.

"Yes, they're safe. Hermione's cursed through her ring. Forged by that Italian jeweler, and she can't take it off." Ellinor witnessed how the woman tried to take it off.

"I'm cursed?" Hermione croaked. She overheard what was being said. But she worked for the Department of Mysteries. She researched the very thing she wore. She felt nauseated. The ring was on her damn finger, how could she have not been aware?

"Don't blame yourself, Hermione, we'll get someone in tomorrow. Do you know a person at the department who could help you?" Ellinor asked.

"Yes, Harry he's with the department as an Auror." Hermione's head spun like a thousand kilometers per hour.

" Can you trust him? Will he tell Ronald?" Thorfinn was worried her friend would tell on her. They were all part of this trio thing.

"Yes, I think so... I don't think he'll say anything to Ronald" She was sure Harry would help her, she was cursed wearing an illegal dark object. Hermione wanted to sink to her knees but couldn't. She had a boy to take care of. "I'm taking Rollo up to our room when he has something to eat, do you have some sandwiches." She asked Thorfinn.

He nodded he had.

Rollo finished his meal brushed his teeth, Hermione let him scoot under the duvet. "Mummy, are we having a sleepover?" He said as he closed his eyes.

"Would you mind if we did?" Hermione stroked his hair with her fingers, placing a kiss on his head.

"No, Ellinor is nice and so is the Knight. I'm also a Knight, so we match, huh." He yawned.

"Yes, you're also a Knight," Hermione replied to her sleeping boy. She crawled next to him cocooning him against her front. Keeping him safe her priority, she dreaded Ronald's reaction and that of her two older children, what a fucked up situation.

"I need to go to work Finn, will you be all right?" Ellinor had evening and night shifts this week.

"Yes, We'll send an owl to Potter tomorrow." Thorfinn took a large Ogden finest without ice, dulling his senses.

He watched Ellinor disappear into the flames, and he checked his wards. He used Rowle blood wards. There were a few he trusted, his sister, her husband and his best friend, no one was allowed to come through, the fair Lady and the Nipper were here to stay. No bloody Weasel would come through. He finished his drink, placing his tumbler in the kitchen. Dragging himself up the stairs, he carefully opened the door to his guest bedroom finding Hermione dressed in day clothes, wrapped around her son. Thorfinn found a throw, placing it over them. He then retreated to the corridor and sat outside their room his back to the wall. The room had no floo and placed at the unplottable rear of the house. No one would go past him.

Hermione was wide awake, hearing the door open, she closed her eyes, aware that Thorfinn had entered the room, how he hovered over them, she almost forgot to breathe. Dreading what he was about to do, maybe kiss her or feel her up. He did none of it, and she felt him drape a blanket over her, warming not only her body but most definitely her heart, who would've thought he was nurturing like this. They fucked more than a couple of times and verbally sparred more often than not. She somehow always eluded him, allowing him no room for aftercare. Making sure he couldn't display his consideration, and somehow she could always keep him at bay. Needing for him to stay as a far away as possible.

Hearing the floorboards creak as he exited their space, his footfalls stopped just outside the room. Hermione could hear him take a seat against the wall. Standing guard, that's what he intended, now she sobbed. Crying, for the time lost between them.

—

"Good morning my fair girl." He couldn't call her little witch. It was a sexual thing to him, a little blond head followed her inside the room, he knew well not to have the boy exposed to their debauchery, even when said little boy was the end product of those actions.

"I have some breakfast laid out. Do you want some porridge Little Nipper?" He addressed the little boy.

Rollo nodded eagerly, yes he liked porridge. "Do you have treacle syrup?" His eyes went big as he searched the large kitchen.

"Of course I do, it's my favorite." Merlin this was real right? Thorfinn tried to keep the large grin from his face. He pulled a drawer open. He had one cabinet with three drawers like a modern kitchen should be the canister filled with treacle syrup, he filled two bowls with porridge. Handing one over to Rollo and gave Hermione the treacle.

"No porridge for me?" Hermione questioned him.

"I have a fruit salad I figured you would like that better."

"I do like fruit salad, but a small bowl with porridge wouldn't go amiss."

Hermione drizzled some treacle over Rollo's bowl. He eagerly started filling his mouth with porridge.

They ate their breakfast in silence, each contemplating their thoughts.

A large barn owl pecked at the back door, Thorfinn having built a perch just outside for it to land.

"Ah, the Daily Prophet." Thorfinn opened the window for the owl to come in. It hooted as he tried to take the newspaper. The darn owl never gave up the goods before getting treats. " Nipper fetch the large tin, the bird likes his treats."

Rollo hopped from his seat, skipping towards the large tin placed at the back of the white granite countertop. He reached to get the tin, standing on his toes, a wide grin on his face. "Can I give him his treats?" He hauled the tin from the top, almost letting it drop as the tin was larger than his arms could carry.

"Yes you can, but we'll have to see if Zephyr allows you to handle him." He looked over to Hermione, her nod telling him it was fine with her.

Hermione loved her over-enthusiastic boy. His joy was positively affecting her.

Rollo placed the tin on the floor, lifted the lid and got a few dog biscuit resembling treats.

"Now place them between your thumb and index. Come slowly closer, Zeph needs to take a close look at you. Easy...easy..." He petted the owl.

Rollo came gradually closer, looking between the large owl and Thorfinn.

The bird flapped its large wings, releasing the Prophet, slowly moving his talons sideways as he gently nipped the treat from the young boy's fingers.

"I think he likes you." Thorfinn put a few more treats on a small pottery dish so Zephyr could eat some. "Now wash your hands and finish your breakfast." He scooped the boy up, holding him under his arm, letting the boy wash up.

Rollo giggled as Thorfinn held him awkwardly.

Thorfinn handed the newspaper to Hermione, so he had his hands free.

Hermione cleared the table placing the paper next to her bowl.

Thorfinn and Rollo bantered at the wash basin, Rollo splashed water into Thorfinn's face.

"Oi nipper, not the beard, watch the beard." The big guy roared with laughter, splashing water at the boy.

"Oh, no!" Hermione shouted in horror.

Thorfinn handed the little blond a towel, trying to distract him as he peeked over Hermione's shoulder.

"She didn't." The auburn-haired witch muttered under her breath. Her lace paled considerably as she gaped at the newspaper.

Her and Rollo's face plastered life-sized on the front page. She didn't have to put much effort into reading the headline.

 

 **'MOTHER OF THREE ABDUCTED HER YOUNGEST BOY FROM GRANDMOTHERS HOME.'** Headlines screamed at her.

 

Molly, what have you done. Hermione tried to keep her composure. "Rollo, would you like to go and play with your toys?"

"Yes mum, I know when I'm not in the loop." Rollo shrugged, leaving the kitchen. "Adults think I'm stupid, but I'm not."

"Rollo young man, come back here," Hermione said sternly, folding the paper so Rollo couldn't see. "Come here give Mummy a hug."

"All right, all right." He came back into the kitchen dragging his feet. Coming over to his mother, he lunged forward, snuggling his head into her lap. "Love you, mummy."

"As I love you more." Hermione hugged him tightly. "Now scoot."

Rollo spied Thorfinn giving him a wink before he darted out of the kitchen.

Thorfinn stood behind Hermione leaning over to get a good view of the paper. Reading aloud, "Molly Weasley contacted our reporter, yesterday evening, decidedly stressed out. Stating Hermione Granger came over to get her and Head Auror Ronald Weasley's son under pretense. Our reporter was shocked to hear that the unstable woman snatched her boy from under the Matriarch's nose. As we all know the stay at home mother works from home part-time for the department of mysteries. She suffered from post natal depression after giving birth to her youngest, having to retreat from public life. Ronald Weasley being the head Auror has had a tough time taking care of his wife while maintaining reigns at his department. He..."

Hermione's shoulders started shaking, she gulped down a hiccup, before starting to laugh uncontrollably.

Thorfinn laughed with her as he relaxed, resting his jaw on her head. "Who wrote this piece anyway." He peered closely. He gasped. "Go figure. It's that nasty hag, Skeeter." He stroked her wild mane, preferring it this way. Less glossed over, more like it had been at Hogwarts. Her demeanor as a whole was more relaxed, now that she was here with need to send Zephyr to Potter. He's your friend isn't he?" Thorfinn sat next to her at the table, he took her hand in his, interlacing his fingers with this. It's a bit confusing, Maybe...

Hermione eased her hand back. "We can't play house like this, I need to explain to Rollo why we're here. And yes sending Harry an owl would be the only option I have now that Molly broadcast her vicious lies."

"I understand the need to keep things simple for Rollo." He did, but having Hermione this close and not being able to touch her drove him barmy. "I'm writing a message for Zeph to take to Potter."

"That's fine Thorfinn. I'm going to sit with Rollo." Hermione retreated. She felt tired, reading the wretched news item took all her energy. Being around Rollo could get some back. Dealing with Thorfinn and his sexually charged energy. She just couldn't. Not that she didn't want to. It took all her willpower not to jump him back in the kitchen, getting lost in coupling with him. It wouldn't be fair on her son, not now, he was confused as it was.

"Merlin be damned," Thorfinn swore in his beard, he sat back in his chair, this proved to be infuriating. He summoned a parchment and quill from a drawer. Started to scribble a note to Harry without revealing Hermione's exact location, the little witch needed to get her version of the tale out. The Weasel not only poisoned her, but he had also obliviated her and put her under some spell making her feel anxious and demure. Merlin be damned.

Rollo stacked some blocks, depicting a roundish castle, he flew a small wizard figurine around it.

"Hey, little Knight." Hermione sat next to him on the rug, stroking his blond hair between her fingers, her little boy smelled so good, she wanted to cuddle him and never let go.

"Mummy are you scared of daddy." He asked as he played on.

"Why do you think I am?" Hermione felt her heart sink, and she dreaded this conversation.

"When daddy wanted me to stay with Nana Molly, you looked like you didn't want to go home with him. So I screamed for you to take me home with you, landing here instead of our house. He tilted his head sideways, looking her straight in her eyes. "I'm five mummy, not stupid."

Hermione couldn't see Thorfinn. As he stood behind the door, stifling his laugh.

"Why are we here? Is Thorfinn going to marry you now?" His big blue eyes set resolute. There was no way for her to play this down.

"No, I think not."

"Why not? Doesn't he like you, because I think he does." He sighed, fidgeting with his toy wizard.

"It takes time to figure out what I want and what he wants and what is the best environment for you." Cicere, why did she have to have such a clever boy? "Do you want me to marry him, you've known him for two days at best."

"I wouldn't mind, we look alike he's a Knight, and I'm a Knight." Rollo shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see." Hermione kissed her boy's hair.

"Potter agreed to meet you," Thorfinn came into the room. Clutching a parchment in his hand.

"Ah, I knew he would." Hermione stood up taking the letter from Thorfinn. Her eyes flew over the familiar handwriting. Harry was her and Ron's best friend. He favored neither of them in particular over the other.

"We'll have to wait for Ellinor. She'll be asleep until one." Thorfinn glanced over at the young boy playing with his blocks. He was an observant little guy.


	7. Harry the man who.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Harry think? He is Ron’s best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Purebloodpony for her extensive Beta and Alpha work, she encourages me like no one else.  
> Grab your big girl pants and take a look at her newest story.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863382

Hermione stood outside Kings Cross station, she asked Harry to meet up in the middle of the square. It was busy with travellers walking in and exiting the large building. Hermione wanted to make sure no one followed him or him playing a double take on her. She dearly hoped he wasn't but it was a huge risk. She bit her lower lip as she scanned the square for a dark haired be-speckled male, over riding the urge to fidget with her wedding band Thorfinn relayed she should refrain from touching it too much. Thinking back she remembered twisting the thin rose-gold piece whenever she felt nervous. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes almost frantically scooping the space.

"Hey..." A familiar voice sounded behind her. How did he creep up behind her like that out in the open?

"How did?" She started before she felt his arms around her.

"What happened?" Harry turned her, taking her face in his hands, his eyes filled with concern.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, Harry wasn't judging her actions, he was genuinely concerned about her well being.

"Where are you staying, how..." He felt he had so many questions.

"I'm taking you to see two friends of mine, please don't judge them, they're only trying to help me." Hermione pleaded, her eyes searched his for comfort.

"You know I think highly of you." The one and only time her judgement failed to live up to her standard being when she married Ron. Harry never understood how she could have chosen a man clearly not suited for her. He loved Ron as a friend, he made mistakes as a boy, but who didn't. He almost startled as a large blond came up to them. "Rowle?" His mouth fell open.

"Harry, Thorfinn will apparate us to his house." Hermione took Harry by his hand, they rounded the corner. "There's a secluded park behind the station, please trust me."

Harry let Hermione lead him the short distance to the secluded area. Sizing up the large blond, walking beside them...Hermione did keep odd company, how did she end up from fleeing Ron to this former Death Eater?

"This way", Thorfinn lead them across the street into some bushes, or so it appeared to be. A narrow path lead them in the small size park, it took them away from the hustle and bustle that was London. "Take my arm." Thorfinn growled.

Harry decided the large man looked concerned rather than malicious, Hermione had this small smile on her lips, she mouthed a please. Harry took a gamble trusting his life to a former badder than thou wizard. He placed his hand on their companion's wrist as he felt the tug under his naval, leading them to destinations unknown, for all he knew, he could land somewhere in the countryside. They landed in a back garden, Harry felt it was the back of an end of terrace house.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Thorfinn chuckled.

Harry was aware there was nothing humble about houses in London. Hermione placed her hand in his, squeezing him gently.

"Uncle Harry!" An enthusiastic voice called out, followed by small feet padding over. Rollo flung himself around Harry's legs. He picked him up, tossing the boy in the air. "Hey little knight." He murmured in the lads hair. He closed his eyes, as he hugged the boy.

"We're staying over, dad is acting a bit weird, have you seen Ellinor, she makes some incredible cocoa." He kept babbling on. Harry looked over kitchen table spotting another blonde, he was somewhat familiar with the younger woman. They interacted professionally, he as an auror,and she healer at the Department of mysteries. Whenever they encountered issues with spell damage and or a dark poisoning accident he consulted with her. Seeing her sitting here at the table comforted him somewhat.

"Hello Auror Potter." She said with revere. To him she was a professional to Rollo she was the lady who made some ass kicking cocoa, funny how roles were taken for granted or assigned.

"Mrs. Ellinor Rowle Nott." Harry acknowledged her.

"Rollo let go of Uncle Harry, we need to discuss grown up things." Hermione told Rollo.

"Yes I know, Rollo is too small to take part, I know, I know." Rollo climbed down from his uncle's arms making his way to the front room, he kept on mumbling disappointment, shaking his head. His little feet carrying him to the front room.

Ellinor asked Harry to sit down at the kitchen table, "Hot cocoa, tea or coffee, something stronger?" She asked their visitor.

"Uh, coffee will be fine if that's all right?" Harry didn't want to impose. He watched Thorfinn sit down, Hermione purposefully sitting next to the darker haired wizard. Tension filled the air as Hermione sighed, her shoulders sagging down.

"You read the papers? Or has Ron reached out to you?" Hermione turned her gaze to his, her dark chocolate eyes filled with worry, unsure if Harry was as unbiased as she thought he was.

"Yeah, spoke to Ron, he flooed over late last night, Ginny and I were about to turn into bed." He remembered how Ron came into their sitting room, disturbing what would've ended in a nice romp on their couch. He started yelling at Harry, telling him Mione had stolen their child, how she had left him.

Ginny tried to calm him down, telling him he should wait until the next day, they would search for her.

"He was quite erratic, he had dark circles under his eyes, his eyes looked like a storm had gathered inside his head, he had this weird vibe around him. We told him to floo over to the Burrow, Molly and Arthur would surely calm him down." Harry took a steaming cup of coffee from Ellinor.

"Well his mother added some more fuel." Thorfinn mumbled under his beard.

"Did you two have a fight of sorts?" Harry looked over to Hermione.

The petite witch shook her head. "No...we...I..." She felt lost for words around her best friend.

"What does Rowle have to do with all this, I never gathered you and him would be chum's." Harry arched his brow. He felt he landed in an alternate universe, He didn't spot the Tardis outside though. There seemed to be some weird connection going on between the burly guy and his friend. "Are you two having an affair, are you shagging him Hermione?" He never talked to her like this but the situation called for this, he couldn't make heads or tales. He saw Ellinor widen her eyes as he said shagged. "Excuse me Mrs Nott."

"I'll let it go, seeing as circumstances are far from normal. Let me explain why Hermione and Roland are here." She would lead this conversation, she and Harry had some formal run ins, she felt he trusted her to shine a light on everything.

Ellinor explained how Hermione ran into Thorfinn whilst she and Roland trick or treated, her fainting. Ellinor taking them in, She didn't tell him she had tended to her after she hit her head on a statue, she knew she and Thorfinn had indeed shagged that one time. Hermione could explain that if she wanted. She told Harry she ran some diagnostics on Hermione discovering some dark spells, pointing at the thin rose gold band around Hermione's ring finger. "She can't remove it."

Harry gasped, he knew all was not well at the Granger Weasley home, but he didn't know it was as bad at this. He internally scolded himself for not confronting Ron. His friend urged him not to intervene when Hermione started working from home or even before that when Hermione gave birth to Roland, telling him she had trouble coping with their youngest son's birth. Attributing her retiring from public life because she suffered from post-natal depression. He and Ginny had their own crisis to plow through, he had not spent as much time with Hermione as he had before. Harry didn't like to go to the Granger Weasley household, the atmosphere was to doom and gloom.

"I must confess I never paid your situation, proper attention." Harry said softly. He hated himself for not asking if she was fine.

"We're asking for an unofficial investigation from your department, Hermione doesn't want to cause commotion, the Weasley's are a prominent family, Molly vented her anger very publicly." Ellinor was adamant.

"I'll contact our Italian liaison, he knows all about Italian magical jewellery." Harry said, he knew it would be a difficult task to lift the spell. What was Ron thinking offering such jewellery to his wife, it was unheard of, he hated confronting his friend, he could fly off the handle with his short temper. "We need to keep the boy out of this, but Ronald has the right to see his son."

"I don't think he has." Thorfinn growled.

"Finn!" Hermione's eyes flew wide open. Her face ashen.

"Why not...?" Harry didn't finish the sentence as he saw anxiety filling his friend's face. He thought about the blond little boy in the other room. Two more blondes sitting in the kitchen. "I see."

This was a bloody awful mess, how Hermione ended up in this with a little boy as proof of what shouldn't have been. Thinking about her betraying Ron with this blond, he really didn't want to picture this. Both men had something in common they were temperamental. He tried to look at Hermione, she kept her head low, she felt shameful he could tell that much. "I don't know if I can protect your name when all this comes out."

"I'm not asking you to do so." Hermione spoke softly, she wanted Rollo and herself safe, having Thorfinn in the equation was something she could not wrap her head around, not for now anyway.

"Is the garden suitable for casting a patronus?" There was no time to waste he felt.

Thorfinn nodded, "I'll walk you out of the door." He wanted to talk to Harry about Hermione.

Outside the building Thorfinn stood with his back to the kitchen, he didn't want Hermione to see him talking to Harry. "Potter, Hermione is in a bad way about all this, she needs her friends, Ron did some bad job putting her under some dark spell, she gets physically sick when anxiety attacks her. Ellinor isn't sure which spells and charms were used."

"Right." Harry held his wand.

"I saw your face when you put two and two together, I get she and Ron were not that thigt or she wouldn't have strained. We have a history you probably don't know about." It wasn't his place, Hermione would probably skin him for this when she was herself again.

"Expecto Patronum!" Think happy thoughts, Harry argued with himself.

Thorfinn watched an enormous stag erupt from Harry's wand. He was impressed, knowing the auror was a powerful wizard, vanquishing Voldemort proved it, he was there at the final battle, but seeing the dark haired wizard cast a rather powerful patronus was awe inspiring.

"Massimo." Harry addressed as his envoy met its destination.

Thorfinn turned around, he saw Hermione standing in the kitchen window. She had her arms wrapped around herself, she looked solemn standing there. Thorfinn wanted to scoop her up and tell her all would be well, he held her gaze. He knew he couldn't make empty promises. He let Harry get on with it.

Hermione rubbed her upper arms she was chilled to the bone, she did catch on to Harry's disappointment earlier on, she lost a friend right then and there. He would feel obliged aiding her, nothing more, probably less.

The ring around her finger feeding her angst, making her feel depressed about acting against her husband, compelling her to counteract her decision.

"Massimo Magica, our expert can take a portkey tomorrow afternoon, he'll meet us at two o'clock at the Department of Mysteries." Harry relayed his conversation.

Thorfinn thanked the other man, he would forever be in the debt of Hermione's famous close friend if he could lift that harrowing spell.

Harry said goodbye to Hermione but not before he had some fun with Rollo, he loved that boy, the youngest in the family. He was such a funny little man.

Ellinor left after Harry, promising she would join them the following day.

Hermione put Rollo to bed early, he was dead tired, playing with Harry, kicking a ball with Thorfinn in the garden.

Hermione came back into the living room, Thorfinn poured her some warm mead. She sat in the corner off the couch as far from Thorfinn as possible, she tucked her feet under her, warming her hands on the stone mug. "He hates me." She said sombre."Harry's face when he realised Roland wasn't Ron's son."

"Maybe, he needs to get used to it." Thorfinn mused, he sat at the edge of the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. He had a dull pain behind his eyes, he hated feeling like he was useless, which he basically was. They had no need for a Death Eater turned sculptor in all of this. What was worse was that he got this nagging feeling Hermione was drifting further away from him, she was sitting right there on his couch. He could lean over and close his lips over hers, nibbling on that magnificent lower lip, pulling it between his teeth, hearing her hiss with pleasure. Her vibe telling him he should stay on his side of the couch or she would break in two. Merlin he hated this.

"I think I should go to bed, thanks again for putting up with us, I'll start looking for a house as soon as possible." She stood up from the couch. Walking behind the couch, she refrained from looking at Thorfinn, her heart broke for him, he tried so hard to appease her.

She placed the stoneware in the kitchen sink, rinsing it. She felt a hard body behind her. Thorfinn crept up behind her.

"You and Rollo, can stay as long as you both need." He whispered in her curls, he liked that smell, her unique Hermione scent. Green apples and jasmine. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened, he wanted to close his hands around her perky breasts, squeeze her nipples to life, making her moan. He liked that sound.

"I know we can, but it's not fair to Rollo, he can't go from one dad to the next. I know you want to be part of his life, I truly do. But it's him that is important, he's only five. I need to figure out what I want, I've never been on my own, taking care of myself." She hated herself right now, she wanted nothing more than having him inside her, he felt like home, she was home with him.

They stood there for what felt forever, before Hermione shrugged her shoulders, urging him to let her go. Which he did, letting her walk out of his kitchen up to her room. There was nothing he could do now, matters were in her hands. He picked up his mug he wanted to throw it across his kitchen and roar some. He dragged himself up to his room, he stood under the shower for what felt like ages, he washed his hair, letting the foamy soap wash over his face. He placed his hand against the grey slate tiles, he kept his eyes closed, he tried to wash himself into the plumbing. Melting felt like a swell idea. He washed away the soap, rinsing his hair again, he thought about cutting it, it would be so much more manageable, why he kept it this long. He knew why, Hermione told him long ago she liked his long hair. He could make a fresh start showing her he didn't dwell on the past. He brushed his teeth in the shower, towelled himself dry when he stepped from behind the glass partition, his shower was large enough for two, he designed the bathroom himself.

He walked into his large front bed room, it was rather dark, but not dark enough so he could make out the lump in his bed, dark brown curls spread on on the pillow next to his. He neared the bed, pulling the covers aside, Hermione had her hands under her head, her eyes shimmering in the dark, she was wearing this thin silk slip. "This is a very bad idea, you made perfectly clear you can't handle this." His voice croaked.

"I was cold I...I want to be near you." Hermione shivered. "I get these dark dreams, they haunt me I..." Watching Thorfinn lower himself on the bed, his white cotton boxers a stark contrast to his darker torso. His presence a comfort.

"Hermione..." Thorfinn warned her. "You're killing me like this, you can't go on pulling and pushing, you stay right there and I'll sleep here." He was too tired to push her out, to show her to her room, he was exhausted. He turned his back to her, fluffing his pillow, resting his head as he preferred, he closed his eyes. Sleep what he needed, he tried not to toss or turn when it did not come to him. Having the petite witch behind him, his body reacting to her mere vicinity.

Hermione watched Thorfinn's broad shoulders, he was larger than life. She didn't know why she came here, lying in bed with Rollo hearing him slumber peacefully when she felt nothing of the sorts, it made her restless, she tossed, but afraid to wake the little boy. She couldn't deal with his questions, even when her heart ached for this altered reality. She tiptoed over here, hearing Thorfinn taking a shower, she peaked into the shower before she settled into his bed. Cicere and Morgana he was so beautifully sculpted, water running in rivulets down his bare back, she wanted to step into that shower, cling to his wet mountain like statue. Deciding she would wait in his bed. Knowing she rejected him when they were downstairs.

"I can hear you think." Thorfinn sighed. "Please let your mind rest and sleep."

Hermione scooted closer, she rested her cheek against his muscled shoulders, circling her arm around his waist, placing her hand in his abdomen, snuggling close. Her nipples peaked as her front touched his back. She needed him close, he was warming her coldness.

Thorfinn squeezed his eyes shut, having her poking his back with her breasts, making him hard, he wanted to turn around, spread her legs and lower himself inside her, feeling her warmth engulf his length, gazing into those beautiful brown eyes as he rocked her world. He dare not breath. Her hand on his stomach, he placed his left hand over hers interlacing their fingers. Feeling her pads twitch against his skin.

Hermione closed her eyes, resolving in sleeping against his bare back, feeling electricity flow, from his muscles to her fingers, traveling back to her lower regions, her apex smouldering, she rubbed her thighs together, she tried to do it quietly. She rubbed small circles against his v-line. She could hear him hiss softly. Making her nipples harder in the process, they pressed deliciously against the silk slip.

It was hard resisting her lure, but he kept firm, her fingers toying with his more than sensitive part of his body making it damn hard too. He was adamant.

His scent filled her nose, his fresh washed hair, sending this crisp clean smell up her nostrils, she inhaled, nuzzling her nose in his tresses. She adored his long hair, it made him look so ruggedly handsome, he was her warrior. She could not help herself, she pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder, her hand involuntarily went a few millimetres downwards. She felt his hand objecting trying to keep her firmly in place. Her tongue darted out, tracing a particularly delicious muscle down his shoulder.."Mmmmm, you taste so good." She mumbled. He was an addiction, restraining herself difficult. She had to feed on her habit.

"Granger..." He growled. She made it difficult, he wouldn't budge though.

"Finn, she went further down, tracing his spine with her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva behind. She sampled him as she went down to his lower back, she unlaced her fingers, he resisted, but she twisted her fingers until she moved her hand down, cupping his hardened bulge. Yes he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Thorfinn grabbed her hand forcefully as she made it to his cock straining against his boxers. Oh no, you don't. He became angered, she couldn't take advantage of his misbehaving appendix. It had a will off it's own.

"You want me Finn as much as I want your delicious cock inside me, we can warm each other and forget about it in the morning." She murmured as she kissed his right dimple.

Thorfinn turned around, making her squeak, he took her wrists in his hands, moving them over her head. He straddled her hips, keeping his weight from her small hips. "You...are...an...impossible...woman..." He seethed. Her dark eyes shining up to his, there was this hint of mischief, he recognised the girl he adored way back. Yielding not what he intended, her lips looked kissable, her pebbled nipples poking through her thin slip, suckling them wouldn't be a bad thing right?

Before he could decide, she arched her head up to his, pressing a kiss on his mouth.

He couldn't but lean into her, releasing her hands as he followed her head down to the pillow, kissing her back. She pushed her tongue between his lips, reaching up to meet his. Merlin she tasted like spun sugar. He did what came naturally, he brought his hands behind her head, cupping her head in his broad hands, bringing her mouth closer, losing himself in her kiss. Her breasts touching his pecs, feeling her peaks pressing against him, making him moan with want.

Hermione's hands went down to his boxers, hooking her fingers under the elastic waistband, pulling them down. She could feel his knob spring free against her belly, pre cum dripping on her belly button. She pushed him, he was massive but he let her roll them over.

He succumbed, living in the moment, he could deal with the aftershock later, he welcomed her offering.

She was on top, he gave in, her sweet knight between her legs, his blond hair spread behind him, his stubble, five o'clock shadow, making him drool worthy. Hermione lowered her head, pushing her hair to one side, kissing his nipple, swirling her tongue around it, her eyes following his gaze, she sat on his side as she went further down, kissing his abdomen, tracing that hot v-line down towards his fat bulging shorts. She pulled his shorts down further, watching his length sway. Taking it in her hand, retracting his skin, licking his tip. Tasting his essence.

"Oh, fuck." Thorfinn groaned, her mouth around his cock, he wanted to push her head down, hitting the back of her throat would be absolute heaven. His hand crept up her thigh, resting on her bum, stroking her exposed buttock, she was wearing ample cloth, she came here premeditated. His lust overtook him, he couldn't care less now, his hand went between her legs, his fingers massaging her textile covered crotch. She flooded the fabric, he pushed it aside, sliding his fingers along her slit.

Gods, yes, his fingers knew how to work her, she took him deep in her mouth. His fingers found its way inside her, she lowered her bum, pulling him deeper inside her quim. Bliss... she moaned around his length. "Mmmmmm..."

Thorfinn pulled her from his cock, "Come sit on my cock, I won't last this way." He ripped her thong from her delectable arse.

Hermione squatted over him, guiding his cock to her entrance, he glided home.

She hissed as he was deeply lodged inside her.

He could feel her juices covering him, seeing her sit on him, her hands resting on his chest, tears forming in her eyes. She began to weep, her shoulders shook.

He sat up, he pulled her slip over her head. "Don't cry my sweet girl, we'll fix all this." He held her in a tight embrace. Feeling her arms around his neck as she began to rock her hips.

"I want all this to end." She swirled her hips, feeling him hit her womb. Yess, there he was where she wanted him, closer than this would be impossible. Except when he gifted her her little boy. Thinking back on it she was so in love with her unborn child, more than with her other two, who she loved dearly. How she could have thought Rollo was Ron's was beside her. Ron... Ron... oh my Gods, she was cheating on him again...no...she...

Thorfinn felt her freeze up in his arms, he flipped them, he hovered over her. "My fair lady." He whispered as he gave her a deep thrust, bringing her back to him. "Come on girl, come back." He hissed in her ear as he gave her another deep prod. He picked up the pace, cradling her in his arms as he kept on pushing himself deeper inside her.

"Thorfinn!" She came too. She swung her legs behind him, clasping her ankles together, going with his motion.

Thorfinn felt her come back to him, his hips plunging against her core, feeling her warmth flood him as she clamped down on his cock. He couldn't but spill himself inside her. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he climaxed.

Hermione felt his warmth flood her womb, she snapped back as he rocked inside her.

He gave her a few gentle nudges as he spilled his last drop. He moved aside, taking her with him, having her on his chest as he stayed inside her. Brushing her hair from her face, making sure she was still with him. "You gave me a scare, my lovely." He shushed, as he caressed her cheek. Her eyes firmly locked with his.

"I'm here Finn." She reassured him, sweat broke loose, her hair plastered on her head. She felt like she ran a marathon. Her ring felt tight around her finger. Her eyes drooped, sleep, she needed sleep.

Thorfinn felt sticky and wet, their combined juices flooding his legs. He sat up pulling Hermione in his lap, he scooted down from the bed, carrying her bridal style to the shower. He would wash her and himself before they would sleep. She scared him when she froze above him, he was glad she responded when she did. He turned on the tap, holding her close, he sat down in the shower, having her in his lap, she leaned against his chest, she cried again, he comforted him as best as he could. He let their combined fluids and her tears wash down the drain. These wouldn't be the last of her tears, and he would kiss them away if he could, he felt helpless, nothing he could do to comfort her other than holding her close. He uttered a post coitus charm, nothing could come of this.


	8. Mr Magica Massimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry found an expert on dark magic jewellery. What will he bring to the table in all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Purebloodpony is my awesome Alpha/Beta thank her for or this would be unpublished. Check her amazing stories. Bring your big girl langs as she states.

"Thorfinn..." a soft boyish voice sounded. "Thorfinn..." Again soft, worried, and a bit agitated.

Thorfinn opened an eye, auburn curls framing a peaceful face, a woman in deep slumber facing him. Merlin above she was so beautiful. Back to that voice. He turned around and groaned his back was killing him. He opened his other eye and got a good view of who stood there in his bedroom door. Rollo held the door handle with his right hand and a sword in his left. "Thorfinn I can't find my mummy." He cocked his head, trying to hold it sideways as Thorfinn held his.

"Uhm, she could have gone downstairs to fix some breakfast." He lied. Telling the boy mummy was in bed with him would be too big a shock. "Could you wait outside for a moment, we'll go find her."

He hated this. He couldn't look at the boy. He was naked as the day he was born and the woman whose body he worshipped lay next to him in the same state of undress. "I have to put some PJs on, and you should put some slippers on." Thorfinn watched the nipper standing there barefooted.

Rollo closed the door behind him. He muttered something about wanting to find his mummy, not liking slippers and telling his sword, he should not have woken up the giant knight.

Thorfinn smiled hearing the boy talk to himself, he was most endearing, not to forget he was his mini-me. "Hermione." He turned around, stroking the auburn curled woman. "Wake up my fair. Rollo is out there looking for you, put a robe on and head down."

Hermione opened her eyes. "Oh Merlin, Rollo." She sat up. Taking in the bedroom she was in, and this wasn't right, this wasn't hers and Rollo's room. She put her hands in front of her eyes, remembering what went on in this room. "We had sex, right?" Yes, it dawned on her, her thighs were aching slightly. Watching Thorfinn retrieve a fresh pair of boxers from a chest, his buttocks were more than delicious.

Thorfinn strolled into his walk-in closet, coming back with a fluffy terry cloth robe. "You'd better put this on, or I'll fuck you happily into the mattress looking as shagged as you are." He said mischievously. He wanted to think back at a happy romp, forgetting her angst.

Handing her his white bathrobe, "I'm heading over to your room to distract the little one." Thorfinn caught a glimpse of her boobs. He was glad she wasn't uptight about her nudity around him. "By the way, he's a fine little man."

"I know." Hermione took his robe from his hands, standing up slipping it around her shoulders, fastening the belt around her waist, they were too big on her frame but utterly soft. She waited for Thorfinn to exit the room, getting the all clear to almost float down the stairs.

Hearing Thorfinn and Rollo banter in her room, Thorfinn tickled him, making him squeal with laughter. She could get used to this, pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she would go house hunting as soon as possible, this wasn't fair on anyone. Maybe she could date Thorfinn, and he could bond with Rollo over time.

They had a lovely breakfast the three of them, they laughed, ate eggs, drank milk, coffee and tea. It wouldn't come closer than utter bliss.

Hermione watched the two blonds laugh as Thorfinn played some silly jokes, taunting the little Warrior, asking him to show him how to wield a sword, "Come young man let's get you dressed for the day. Mummy has to go to a meeting later. Thorfinn and Uncle Harry will come as well."

"I'm not going? I know who will come and look after me, Ellinor! I hope she comes. She can make me hot cocoa."

"I bet you want some... No Ellinor is coming with Mummy as well. Aunty Luna is staying with you. She wants to go Nargle hunting in the back garden." She knew he loved Luna.

"Oh, yes there must be some Nargles out there, squeeee..." Rollo ran up the stairs holding his arms out beside him like wings.

"Nargles?" Thorfinn took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't get me started." Hermione rolled her eyes. Luna was odd, sharp, but utterly endearing.

She stood up wanting to head upstairs to get changed. Thorfinn stood up with her, closing the distance between them, he gave her space while they ate, he laughed with what he assumed was his son. Although he still had no confirmation. He pulled Hermione close, his eyes on hers. "Whatever happens at the Department this afternoon, I will have that pretty backside of yours."

"So you think my arse is pretty now." Hermione placed her arms around his neck, his mischievous blue eyes, sparkling with naughtiness.

"I always thought your arse was pretty." He let his hands creep under her bathrobe, she was bare under the thick cloth, having had no time to put anything else on as he had ripped her thong last evening. Her buttocks in his hands felt like home, and she was so petite he could cup them with his hands. He lifted her up, bringing her legs on either side of his hips.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he could count her freckles. He brushed her lips with his, as he placed Hermione on the table.

Hermione reached up, closing her mouth over his, letting her tongue dart out. His tongue met hers, he deepened the kiss, swirling her muscle with dominance, pulling her closer to him, his hand snuck between them, he pushed his fingers inside her, making her arch her back as he hit her sweet spot. "Damn woman, are you always this wet for me?" He exhaled as his fingers were soaked.

"Mmmm." Hermione sighed, claiming his lips with hers again. He kept on stimulating her, her hand went down his stomach, grabbing onto Thorfinn's massive cock. Her hand, dwarfed by its considerable size. She wanted him inside her, needed to feel him move in her throbbing pussy, she was so close, so close, so..." Stars exploded behind her eyes. Fuck he brought her towards an orgasm. Fuck he was good.

"Mummy, stop snogging Thorfinn and find me some clothes." Rollo yelled from up the stairs. "I'm five not stupid." He squealed.

"Fuck Witch, you are the most delicious woman I ever met." Thorfinn uttered. Damn he would have to take care of his dick in the shower now.

Hermione flushed, she somehow forgot about her little boy.

"Mummy you like Thorfinn don't you, you can kiss him, I don't mind." Rollo said as Hermione came into his room. She was glad he thought kissing was all they did, she felt embarrassed.

"I like him yes." Very much a lot, more than a lot, she couldn't explain it in words.

"Will I see daddy Ron again?" Rollo said as finished putting on his shoes, he knew how to tie his laces, as he enlisted his magic in doing so.

"I think you will. I'm not sure when. Mummy and daddy Ron need to talk about that." He was Rollo's dad as far as the little one was concerned, she wasn't sure how she would let them interact but ignoring Roland wouldn't be fair.

Luna stepped through the floo, wearing a fake snow fox fur, his head biting its tail. Hermione almost laughed, the white blonde became more eccentric over time. She married Ernie Macmillan after the war, and was still a stunning woman, having had four children herself.

"There's my favorite little Niffler," Luna exclaimed stretching her arms for him to fling himself into.

"Auntie Luna!" Rollo screamed, running into her arms. "What's that around your neck?" He asked, looking into dark brown beaded eyes. Luna was wearing a necklace with what looked like brown glassy eyes.

"Oh never mind that, he protects me against those Nargles, we're about to locate in the garden." She giggled as he pushed his nose against hers.

"We're Eskimos." Rollo laughed.

"Mummy, mummy, look auntie Luna is here." He said excitedly. Taking her hand in his as he walked them to the kitchen.

"Hello Hermione, Ellinor, Thorfinn." She said with courtesy.

Hermione stood up and hugged her dear friend, Luna held her more tightly than usual, "You feel different Hermione, I think Thorfinn calms you, your aura is definitely changing." Luna's dreamy eyes were firm all of a sudden, piercing hers.

"Guess he does calm me." Hermione said softly, she didn't want to poke the blond's sense of entitlement.

"We need to go." Ellinor stood up, nodding at Luna as she walked past her.

"Rollo, let's find the Nargles," Luna called to the little blond.

Hermione walked behind Ellinor, Thorfinn followed closely, they scooped powder from the floo pot, uttering their destination, letting green flames whisk them away.

Hermione stepped from the floo, wrapping herself tightly in her dark grey woolen robes, catching looks from Ministry workers as she passed them by. She did miss the bustle that went on here, a few familiar faces looked at her, their eyes taking in her and her companions. Thorfinn walked so close he almost touched her back, providing her a light buzz and comfort. She held her head high, a slight blush on her cheeks.

The trio walked with purpose towards the lifts, Ellinor pressed the button. They waited a few moments.

"Mione!" A shrill voice sounded.

"Oh, here we go..." Hermione felt a tug under her heart. She wanted to dry heave.

"Who are these people?" He sent a dark glance towards both blonds.

"Never you mind Weasel," Thorfinn said gruffly. He so wanted to rip the gingers heart out, take him by his throat and lift him from the ground. He couldn't help it. He was seething inside.

"Mione, we need to discuss this like grown ups." Ronald tried to take her by her elbow, earning himself a tight grip around his wrist.

Thorfinn ground his teeth."You're not touching the lady." He wanted to pulverize the Aurors wrist.

"Let go of me, you oaf!" Ron snarled. "Are you banging my wife now? Rowle!" He almost shouted, looking around seeing if they had an audience.

"Finn let him go he's not worth your effort." Hermione stepped into the lift, followed by Ellinor.

Thorfinn eyed the red-haired wizard up and down, letting him go slowly, contempt dripping from his eyes.

Ron watched them from the atrium, Hermione looked poised, her hair in a neat roll, dark grey robes, she wore this woolen dress with a large belt around her waist, she had donned high heeled boots, the pair he despised. Buying them against his explicit wishes, she looked hot wearing them.

Thorfinn smirked as he entered the carriage, a sly smile on his lips as his eyes rested on Ron's wife, there was nothing to guess about what he felt for the woman.

Ron's blood boiled. She again flaunted a lover in front of him, she was is how was it that she did not get that? She could run, but certainly not hide, he made sure she never could.

"Don't taunt him like that. There's no telling what he'll do to retaliate." Hermione sighed, her ring throbbed on her finger. It burned her.

"When he stays clear." Thorfinn stood behind her again, his hand resting on her hip. He would deck the insane bastard if need be, one step closer and he gladly would. He waited for Ron to give him a reason.

"Hermione is right that man has a seriously troubled look," Ellinor warned him. She strode from the lift as it opened, trying not to feel the heated glance her brother had for his mistress, she wasn't mistaken that the other woman was anything less, she had never witnessed her brother act this way around other women as he did with Hermione.

The Department of Mysteries was still a solemn place as dark artefacts were still under scrutiny. The dark green tiles felt ominous.

The little group entered Harry's large office as they were shown in by his junior staff member. A smallish framed wizard sat in a large winged chair. Hermione guessed he was Massimo Magica.

"Hermione this is Mr. Magica. Massimo this is Mrs. Granger- Weasley, and Mr. Rowle. And you've met Mrs. Rowle- Nott, before I believe?" Harry showed them their seats.

"Call me Hermione please."

"Likewise I'm Massimo." He refrained from shaking her hand as he glanced up at her protector. "Mr. Rowle?" He offered his hand, which the regal blond took heartily.

Whoever assisted his lady out of her predicament was owed more than a handshake.

"We can skip formality and cut to the chase," Massimo argued, "Can I take a look at your hand, maybe you can refrain from touching me, my rosewood and dragon heartstring will detect what's going on."

He stood in front of Hermione, pointing his wand at her hand. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the rose gold band. "It is an Italian enchanted piece of jewelry." He uttered his spell, waving his wand ornately:"tenebris voluerit revelare"

"Ouch!" Hermione tried to shake her ring from her finger it stung like hell. "Get it off!" She whimpered. Thorfinn came to her side quickly.

"Don't!" The Italian warned him. "Stay back... we...". He pinched the bridge off his nose. He mumbled to himself. "Yes, I can see what's going on here." He looked up, a smile on his face. "It's intricate."

"Can you remove it?" Hermione had a twisted look on her face. She could still feel the pain.

"It is possible, but we have a slight problem on our hands. Can I talk to the Lady in private? Maybe Mrs. Rowle Nott can stay?"

Thorfinn looked perplexed. He felt bad about leaving his woman in there. She was that and more.

"Come on Thorfinn, Ellinor will look after her." Harry gestured the large blond towards the door.

As the door shut behind the pair, Massimo gestured for Hermione to sit down on the leather captioned sofa.

Hermione did as he suggested albeit reluctantly.

"Ellinor you're a Healer, what is your take on what is causing this?" The Italian jewelry expert asked for her opinion.

"Hermione has been poisoned for a couple of years as well as being under the influence of a dark spell caused by the ring."

"Do you think the poison has left her system." The man asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yes, she had a few days to flush it out, and her anxiety levels have reduced," Ellinor stated her observations with interest to what Massimo discovered.

"You're also bound to a Medical Oath are you not?" Massimo inquired, a large crease appeared above his brows, he looked worrisome.

"Yes, Hermione is my patient now." Ellinor was puzzled about his question.

"You see I can remove the ring, which is good news, but there is a catch..." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, pointing his fingers under his chin.

"And that would be?" Hermione wanted the damn thing gone from her finger, like right now. "Massimo take it off, whatever it costs." She tried not to sound too desperate.

"I'm not sure you want to damage your baby," Massimo answered.

"My what?! I'm not..." Hermione was flabbergasted, she couldn't be, why and when?

"When did you have sex, Hermione?" Ellinor, asked calmly, this was her patient, not her brother's girlfriend.

"We...I...uhm, last night..." This wasn't happening, Hermione was fanatically thinking back. Oh, my Gods, it was not Ronald's was it? "Can you tell when it happened, this cannot be Ron's. I don't want it to be..."

"I can tell when you conceived." Her brother couldn't keep it in his pants for just one moment. What an utter mess, "Come and sit back. Level your breath, can you do that?" She asked Hermione.

"I think so..." Hermione breathed in and out. She could do this.

Ellinor cast the detection charm. Her wand glowed sending information to her hand. "It's indeed early gestation, but you are pregnant, twenty-four hours at the most. Congratulations." She gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze.

"I hate to tell you this but removing the ring can cause a miscarriage, it's that powerful." Massimo sighed.

"I want to carry it as long as I possibly can. Hermione knew what she wanted. Now that she was sure it was Thorfinn's, "I don't want him to know though, Nori." She called the younger blonde with by her nickname, appealing to her softer self.

"Hermione he deserves to know." Ellinor hated to have to lie to her elder sibling. He would be overjoyed.

"I want us to establish a normal relationship, and there is Rollo to consider as well." Yes, he too wasn't to know.

"The ring is a fertility enhancer. You never conceived with your husband?"

"Yes I have two older children with him, but my youngest is also Thorfinn's." She dare not look at Ellinor. She had two children with Ron and another with Thorfinn, and now she was pregnant again, she was a loose woman right. Two out of wedlock and two within.

"I'm thinking out loud, why would your husband enforce a fertility ring with such dark magic on you when you have two children by him?"

"He always wanted a large family like his parents, our eldest took some effort, and he wanted more, we entered into a fertility rite. As he assured me I had trouble conceiving." She shifted in her seat. "I had sex with Thorfinn the afternoon before. I vehemently believed I remained infertile until the rite. When Rollo was born he put me under another spell, persuading me into believing Rollo was his." A tear dripped down from her cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'll leave it up to you to decide what to tell or not. But removing the ring without damaging your fetus is near to impossible."

Hermione contemplated her actions. "Ehm, Ellinor, do you think Theo is available to assist me in getting a divorce?"

"I'll floo call him and ask him if he can free up time." Ellinor rushed towards the floo.

She came back a few moments later, "He told me he could be here in half an hour."

"Fine, I also want to press charges against Ronald for using Dark Magic against me."

"I'll get Cho Chang-Pucy." Ellinor got busy. She liked putting things into motion.

"You have to call it health issues which need to be investigated, I have to digest all of this news before I can handle Thorfinn." Hermione braced herself, as Harry and Thorfinn entered the room.

Thorfinn headed over taking Hermione in his arms, "Well?"


	9. Knights and Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Purebloodpony for her Alpha and Betaalrk, we’re the Twisted Siters, we come up with a lot between the two of us.

_**Disclaimer: My pretty boy Rollo is mine anything else is on J.K. Rowling, and or others let me know if you recognise anything.** _

* * *

_'Here comes to the bed of the Queen, whom he adores and before whom he kneels, holding her more dear than the relic of any saint. And the Queen extends her arms to him and, embracing him, presses him tightly against her bosom, drawing him into the bed beside her and showing him every possible satisfaction; her love and her heart go out to him._

_It is love that prompts her to treat him so; and if she feels great love for him, he feels a hundred thousand times as much for her._

_For there is no love at all in other hearts compared with what there is in his; in his heart love was so completely embodied that it was niggardly toward all other hearts. Now Lancelot possesses all he wants, when the Queen voluntarily seeks his company and love, and when he holds her in his arms, and she holds him in hers. Their sport is so agreeable and sweet, as they kiss and fondle each other, that in truth such a marvellous joy comes over them as was never heard or known._

_But their joy will not be revealed by me, for in a story, it's not our story must not speak. That night Lancelot's joy and pleasure were very great. But, to his sorrow, day comes when he must leave his mistress' side. It cost him such pain to leave her that he suffered a real martyr's agony. His heart now stays where the Queen remains; he has not the power to lead it away, for it finds such pleasure in the Queen that it has no desire to leave her: so his body goes, and his heart remains'_

_Excerpt:Four Arthurian Romances_

_active 12th century de Troyes Chrétien,_

* * *

Mordred's Bastion sat embedded against the black granite of the mountain, its foreboding shadows, sinister and ominous...it was clearly erected to rule the lands. Mordred himself a formidable noble, or would be king if he had his way. Not so much today, trouble loomed ahead, an army was nearing.

Hermione was glued to the pages of her book.

"Mordred!" A voice boomed through the halls. "Give up the Queen, and maybe we'll spare you ...and your castle." Sir Lancelot boomed.

"You can't send me away." Her voice pleads with him. "Let me stay! I will be a good wife to you." Sobbing, she'd spent twelve months in captivity awarding him, two sons. Kneeling before him, flinging herself against his boots. He couldn't possibly let her go, forcing her to abandon her boys. It was what she dreaded most.

"You heard what the man said. He wants you, and in return, our castles will be spared, our sons will be safe."

"No, please, I need to take care of them they are mine." They were three months old, and she was still nursing them.

"You'll leave them here. And you'll keep quiet about them, or they'll be killed. You know this is true." His eyes turned dark.

Her rationality told her he was right, her mother's heart argued profusely. In the end, reason won. Arthur wouldn't give up until he had her returned to him.

"I'm Lancelot... I'll to escort you back to our Lord the King." The blond bearded knight said as he took her hand. He placed her to sit in front of him on his horse. His blue eyes were so handsome, his smile genuine, his heart warmed hers, he almost made her forget her sons.

It took three days to return her to her husband. He looked after her at night, guarding her with his life. She stayed inside his tent, filled with furs to keep them warm at night. Becoming her knight in shining armor, her confidant, inevitable intimacy grew over time. Guinevere only felt safe when he was around her, Arthur was a total stranger to her, making her leave her two beautiful boys, whom he had no knowledge of.

She had a dramatic love affair with Lancelot, who in turn was seduced by a sorceress taking polyjuice depicting the Queen. She gave him his son Galahad, ensuring the magical lineage.

Guinevere's heart is broken, she'll never see her illegitimate sons again.

"My fair girl. What are you reading, you look flustered." Thorfinn sniggered. She looked so pretty all worked up.

"Thorfinn, please go away, I'm reading, someone might see you." Hermione looked around the library, Madam Pince could hear them and if she could so could anyone. Her voice went hoarse, and her eyes darted around, she wanted to make sure no one saw them talking. Gods she didn't want him around her he was a potential death eater. He was one of the sacred twenty-eight. "Please leave, I don't want anyone to catch you with me."

That and the book was filled with sexual content, making her feel all achy. She wanted to sneak the book out with her so she could read it in the privacy of her bed. Words could get her off when boys could stay miles away.

"You're ashamed of me, my fair girl." He saw her big brown eyes widen.

"No, I'm most definitely not ashamed." She would never be ashamed of him. He was the one she wanted. Him, even when his allegiances were pledged to a disgusting Lord. A Lord who wanted Muggle-borns and her best friend slaughtered. The blonds blue eyes pained as she tried to shush him, she felt terrible.

Hermione closed her book, placing her hands over it, folklore mixed with romance, reading it made her blush. Thorfinn was catching her in the act. "I like to read that's all."

Thorfinn sat down next to her. The library was always empty on a Saturday night. It was highly unlikely anyone would stumble upon them. "What are you reading, a potion book, charms. Sex Magic?" He wanted to antagonize her. She was so quickly flustered.

"No, most certainly not, what do you think I..." her words cut off as his lips touched hers, warm, softer than she thought they would be.

He broke the kiss before he went too far, before he deepened it, the brief moment his lips touched hers were magical, making his heart leap.

"I...uhm...why...?" She stuttered, he pulled back to soon, She wasn't done feeling him. He sent a jolt through her body. She wanted him closer when she knew she ought to.

"What are you reading. You were deeply animated, and you're breathing, well was enticing, to say the least." He took her hand in his as he moved yet again closer. His thumb caressing her thumb, his pad exploring her cold digit.

Hermione pulled her hand back. He sent even more electricity through her body. She sat back. "I, ... It's nothing important." She couldn't tell him that she tracked her lineage back to an important royal forefather. "Now if you will excuse me, my bed awaits me." She picked the book up, holding it against her chest, she pushed past him. She had naughty thoughts just now. The need to make herself scarce eminent.

Thorfinn leaned back swinging his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He kissed the girl, she had such enticing lips, watching her read and squirm in her seat. Knowing perfectly well what went on between her thighs, he made it his business to know. Girls her age reading and masturbating well. Good to know she wasn't the ice queen everyone thought she was. That red oaf hanging around her had no idea she was a hot little number.

He watched her stride away briskly, underneath those unbecoming black robes, a fine piece of arse was hidden, he was sure about that. He would own it he'd make sure of that, even now, when she was a flustered fourth year and he a boisterous sixth.

OoO

Thorfinn sat outside Harry's office, waiting for Hermione. Magica and Ellinor were examining her. Thinking about her before all this shit made him calmer. She was a beautiful girl when he kissed her back then, and she was an even more poised and beautiful woman now. He clenched his teeth before, seeing the weasel git. Merlin, the ginger had no idea how much he wanted to punch his smug face. He had his fists balled resting on his legs.

Harry glanced over at Thorfinn. The warrior, sitting white-knuckled and grinding his teeth. Ronald should be wary, running into this big guy could cost him a front tooth and or a broken nose. "They're taking long enough." He sighed, looking at his wristwatch. He loved the Muggle device.

"Yes, they are." Thorfinn un-clenched his fists. He hated waiting. He was a restless guy at heart.

"Mr. Potter, Thorfinn." You can both come in now. We're done." Ellinor invited both men inside.

Hermione sat on the couch. Her face was composed. Thorfinn couldn't tell if they had succeeded or not. He saw her fidget with the ring, and he wanted to combust. The wretched thing was still around her finger. "No luck then?" He sat next to her, taking her hand in his rubbing her thumb with his. He brought her fingers to his lips and gently kissed her hand. Her eyes were a million miles away.

"No, Mr. Maggica needs to investigate some more before he can lift the curse, it's a complicated enchantment." She hated to lie, her mind was made up though, He was not to know about her predicament, she needed time to digest this, being pregnant

not knowing if she wanted to keep it, was she ready to start a family with him, it was too much to wrap her head around.

"Ellinor?" Thorfinn checked with his younger sibling.

She equally avoided his eyes. "It will take awhile before we can take the ring off." She wasn't lying technically. She hated this. She had to be a professional healer in this she took an oath.

"Ellinor, can I see Theodore, I want him to file a divorce." Hermione stood up, straightened her robes, took her bag from the floor. She held her arms under her robes. A distance between her and Thorfinn would be a good thing.

"I'll ask him if he can come over this evening." Ellinor had to go to work tonight, working nights half the time, she and her husband didn't see much of each other.

"That would be nice." Hermione walked out the door, not waiting for Thorfinn.

He strode out of the office, following her into the corridor. Taking her by the shoulder, making her face him. "What's wrong?" He pursued her eyes, again she didn't meet his gaze. She bit her lower lip as her eyes became wet.

"I can't talk about it, not now. Give me some space." She held her elbows.

"Sure, I'll take the nipper out to play." Thorfinn didn't want to pressure her.

"Thanks he'll love that." Hermione wanted to scream at him tell him she was expecting. But it was too early. She couldn't possibly tell him, and she had to find out who she was as a person, her own person.

Hermione went to the elevator deep in thought. She stepped inside as the carriage opened, pressed the button, stepping back as the gate closed. Her thoughts wandered, she didn't notice who got in until it was too late.

"So there you are whore!" He pressed the stop button between two floors. Ron came over, he stalked towards her, scowling, he placed his hand beside her head, leaning in, "Your knight in shining armour left you then? He came to his senses, seeing how filthy you are, spreading your legs for anyone who comes sniffing...Huh? ...Fucking cunt! Taking my boy, you'll be sorry that you did." He fumed. Spittle left his mouth.

"Get away Ronald." Hermione looked defiantly up to her former husband. She held only contempt for him.

"I should put my cock in your cunt and set you straight!... Maybe I still could." He placed his other hand next to the other side. His nose almost touched hers. His blue eyes pierced hers, "Hmmmm,... You stink! Mr. Death Eater was in your pussy when?... You didn't wash after? ...Does he ask his Death Eater friends over and have them take you, I bet he does. Do you like that, 'Mione?!... Do you like being used like some piece of fuck meat?" He snorted as he looked down at her. He leaned over his lips near her ear. "If you ask nicely I'll take you back." His breath caressed her ear.

"Get off me, you repugnant man." Hermione placed her hands against his chest, pointing her wand at his ribs. "Get the fuck away or 'I'll Crucio you, no matter the consequences." She fumed. She had enough of his antics. She held him at wand point as she made her way to the button, pressing it to set the carriage in motion.

Luckily the cubicle came to life again, carrying them to their destination. Hermione didn't leave him unattended for a minute. Her wand never wavering from it's target. All the while contemplating where he had lost the plot. He was a good man once, and he cared for Rollo, he was an excellent dad to Rose and Hugo. Nothing resembling the fuming man he was right now. Yes, he could talk dirty to her in the bedroom but nothing like this maliciousness he sampled her with a few moments ago. She took a deep breath as she looked at him, dark circles beneath his bright blue eyes.

The elevator stopped, the trellis opened to a large blond head. "Hermione are you alright?"

Thorfinn muttered.

"Yes I'm fine, nothing I can't handle. Why..." Are you here she wanted to ask him. Ron cut her off as he stomped past her. Pushing her against Thorfinn.

"Fucking slag." He hissed at her as he tried to get into the atrium.

Thorfinn's arms shot out, grabbing the fuming redhead by his arm.

"Come again?" Thorfinn swung the other man around to face him. "Say that again, and I will break your balls."

Ron wasn't impressed. His grey Auror uniform gave him more confidence than wisdom. "I bet you can't wait to get her back and fuck her brains out, well I hope she doesn't lie there as unresponsive as she was with me. You're more than welcome to her."

'Bam!' A fist met with a nose. Hermione heard the bone crunch as Thorfinn punched Ron's face.

"Thorfinn stop that!" Hermione pulled his arm.

"Good one Rowle, thanks a bunch." Ronald sneered, blood staining his teeth. He smiled, breaking into laughter. "Very nice, let's just see what happens next…., huh?!" Ronald laughed as he walked towards another wizard who just passed by, complaining and pointing at Thorfinn, asking him if he witnessed the altercation. The Ministry worker took a good look at Hermione and Thorfinn and shook his head. No he had not seen what transpired.

"Well that went well." Hermione stood there her arms raised. "Thank you ever so much, my Knight, in shining armour." She was so angry with the tall blond.

"He ticked me off big time." Bloody woman, he couldn't stand the sight of the ginger, calling her names no less.

"I can stand up for myself, you boorish, you self-serving, you..." He cut her off by kissing her. She swooned as his lips touched hers. Everyone would see him kissing her. She flung her arms around his neck. He was home to her. His temperamental presence, lulling her into safety. She pushed him gently away. "Don't ever do that again." Resting her forehead against his, her amber eyes shooting fire at his blues.

"What, I should refrain from kissing you, my fair I can't promise such a thing." He grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously, biting his lower lip as he took her in. Merlin, she was such a saucy little thing when angered, he wanted to apparate them and have his wicked way with her, which in turn would vex her. Gods, he could get hard for her anytime. "Come luv, let's get out of here."

After she and Thorfinn returned to the house, he took Rollo to a playground nearby leaving her to her thoughts.

Hermione flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron, when she exited the building she pulled her hood over her head, she did not need to run into anyone familiar. She made her way through the bustling street, avoiding contact with other shoppers, keeping her head down. Stopping at a small shop, she stared intently at the display behind the window, before entering the premises.

This was her only option.

"Hello, Ms. how may I assist you?" A smallish older looking witch asked invitingly.

"Do you have a small house in the Southbank. Preferably near some good Muggle schools?" Hermione asked as she lowered her hood.

"Let me get some portfolios! Mrs. Granger-Weasley." The woman said with some surprise in her voice. She hated how she had vowed to keep client confidence because this was a great news scoop.

Hermione watched as surprise made way for some contempt, this was how it was going to be when the Wizarding World became aware of her and Ronald's impending divorce. She wanted to groan deeply, but sat down with poise, holding her chin up.

 


	10. Another level of hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione found a new house for her and Rollo, Thorfinn is gutted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purebloodpony is the best Alpha/Beta in the world make sure you check her stories.

 

* * *

J.K. Rowling is queen. Rollo is my baby.

* * *

It was one of those dreary winter days in London, snow loomed ahead but wasn't falling.

Thorfinn groaned, a dull pain behind his eyes slicing like a knife. He could stay in bed. With nothing and no one waiting for him to rise. His life had gone from ecstatic to pear-shaped. He had done so well up until a few weeks back. The recovery from being an incarcerated Death Eater to a respected artist and being a father. The best part thus far was finding his long-lost love another level of being happy to this...

Utter and complete emptiness, he turned around, cradling his pillow, pulling it over his head. He wanted to muffle the outside world. He could wallow like this, smelling her in his bed as her scent lingered, their combined essence remained.

OoO

A week back.

"We need to talk while Rollo is sleeping," Hermione said when she came back from her stroll.

The way she spoke her resolved tone foreboding disquietness.

They had a nice quiet meal the three of them, Rollo again made his day when he told Hermione how Thorfinn had thrown him up in the air and caught him at the playground. Climbing a tree in the park and watching the squirrels collect nuts. He had never seen the little critters do it; it wasn't the big grey American squirrels, which invaded Hyde Park, but the sleek reds. The way the boy gestured and his eyes shining with delight as he told his mother about his adventure.

The boy kicked a fuss when Hermione announced they were moving into their new home. He wasn't happy about that, and he moaned he had found a new friend, a knight like him. It was unfair, and mummy was a spoilsport.

Hermione looked like she had to swallow bile, which she maybe did. She looked green around the gills the entire week until she left. Having not eaten much, picking at her food, losing some weight. Thorfinn could see she wasn't herself; she had not much energy dealing with Rollo.

0o0

Hermione flooed over to her new house, arranging to meet someone who would wallpaper and brought furniture in.

Thorfinn offered to redecorate as he had done for Ellinor. Hermione wasn't having it, and she didn't want to impose, as she put it. Which was total bollocks he would gladly help her with her home, hell it was the least he could do? Make himself useful, have a purpose.

Theodore came over to Thorfinn's asking her all sorts of questions to prepare for her upcoming divorce, several evenings in a row to finalize his briefing. He left them to talk particulars. It was Hermione's to deal with finalizing the divorce.

Hermione wasn't done with Ronald; it seemed he had rights to Rollo being the father the boy had known for the past five years, in British Wizarding Law that's what counted, it wasn't the Weasels right but the boys.

It seemed Theodore had access to some ancient Wizarding family tree scrolls, revealing Hermione's true heritage, it showed some more disturbing information, which Hermione didn't bring forward, but distressed her considerably. As Theo left the house, Hermione sat down with Thorfinn. The meeting for her briefing was draining. Being done with Ronald would have been better, dealing with this mess drained her emotionally.

So much went through her brain. Hermione clammed up, and she drifted away from him. Thorfinn sat next to her, wanting to take the pain away, and make it all better.

"Thorfinn, no please don't press the issue any further," Her eyes teared up. She pushed them back as soon as they presented themselves, "I have stumbled upon some heritage concerning my mother's family ancestry."

That was all she divulged she carefully alluded what was bugging her because this wasn't what caused her agony. Thorfinn could read her eyes, and she was by no means a stranger to him. Far from it, he spent too much time observing her when they were in Hogwarts. He could tell when she was in pain, lied or was happy without overly displaying said emotions.

"Hermione you don't need to carry this alone, talk to me." He kissed her fingers gently, he felt her tug her fingers, without much force, "You can confide in me, get it off your chest."

"Finn please don't make this more difficult." She gasped as he sucked her middle finger into his mouth, he gave a soft hum around her finger, swirling his tongue around her digit. Her eyes darkened as he let his tip move down the side of her finger. Encompassing her wrist between his fingers. His eyes scrutinizing hers to see if he overstepped her border, she bit her lower lip, so no, she delighted having his tongue showing her what it was capable of.

"Thorfinn, I..." She pleaded, without much effort.

"You're leaving tomorrow,...Let's have this out; we're not breaking up, right? You want some space?" He absolved his ministrations, he wanted to show her how much he needed her, and would put his hunger for her to the foreground, he was a man for fuck's sake, not a machine. She swanned into his life, not without leaving how much he craved her. He moved over to her lips, brushing them against his as he cupped her head, her curls were coming back as her hair outgrew her straightened long bob. He liked them wild. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Finn..." She huskily whispered, her eyes hooded as her hands rested on his chest, fisting his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

He pushed her sideways on the couch, pressing his mouth against hers, invading her warmth. Swirling his tongue like he had her finger mere moments ago. He placed his legs beside her hips, hovering over her. Her hand went south cupping his length. Merlin, she rolled his balls between her fingers. Thorfinn moved his mouth over her jaw, nipping her throat, trailing his tongue towards her ear, nibbling at her lobe. Enticing a soft moan from her mouth, as she grabbed his dick firmly through the fabric of his jogging pants. Who knew growing up a Pureblood they could be so comfortable and handy.

Thorfinn, kissed her throat, he wasn't gentle as he made his way down, losing her hand on his cock, she was so much shorter than him. He sucked at her collarbone, and he would be juvenile about it leaving a mark there, grinning as he sampled her creamy skin.

Hermione sucked her breath as he drew her flood to the surface arching her back. Her hands went to his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. She placed her hands on his ribcage, tracing his muscled abdomen downwards.

Thorfinn lowered his head, biting her woolen clad breast, eliciting a moan. He discarded her jumper, leaving her in her bra. He admired her breast they were seizable considering her frame. He could never pay them enough attention. He pulled a cup down, exposing her pink nipple. "So beautiful." He murmured before enclosing her taut pebble in his mouth. Hermione squirmed below him. He knew he made her so much more wanton when he paid her proper attention. Was it him or was she more sensitive as he suckled her? She squirmed more, squishing her legs together.

"Oh, yes, Thorfinn like that." She moaned softly, fisting her hands into his hair, fingernails scraping his scalp.

His hands went behind her back unclasping her bra, and he pulled her bra away from her form, displaying her offering, trailing his tongue to her other mound, landing the tip of his tongue on her peak. She groaned again as he sucked her aroused fleshy nerve into his mouth. His thumb was caressing her other, rubbing it softly. Somehow he massaged her to her first wave. Thorfinn grinned as he heard her elicit a whimper as she went limp beneath him. Looking up at her as her eyes stared ahead, glazed over, skin flushed pink. He recognized his handy work.

He gave her no reprieve kissing her soft mounds, and kept up the torture, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, her breasts felt fuller, but he could feel her ribs as he moved lower.

Discarding his thoughts as his brain made the connection, he was deeply in lust with her skin. Her release sent his nose signals he couldn't ignore. "You smell so nice." He murmured against her belly, making his way down towards her pelvis, and unbuttoning her jeans.

He loved it when she wore sleek dresses, as they accentuated her femininity. But he admired her arse when wearing trousers like these.

Moving lower, kissing her mons, peeling her jeans from her hips, and taking her knickers along. Thorfinn sat back as he pulled her trousers from her legs. Kissing the inside of her knees, laving hot kisses on the inside of her thighs, leading him to her apex, she was sopping as he pushed a finger inside her, she came again as he hooked his finger, she tried to push her thighs together.

"Nuh-uh." He smiled pushing her knees wide, he went straight for her pulsating pussy, lapping up her juices, delving in with his tongue. He loved eating her out; this was still not about her, he wanted to remember how she felt, tasted, smelled. He needed it for him when she was gone.

"Finn, enough, I can't, please, no more..." She arched her back as he sucked her little fleshy pearl. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck." She wailed. Gods she was so sensitive now, she got horny when pregnant. She almost told him, but her lust took over. "Need you inside." She wailed instead. "Please fuck me, Finn, I want you close." She panted as she keened.

Thorfinn dropped his jogging trousers, tossed his shirt and aligned himself with her, guiding himself towards her warm center, pushing slowly inside her sweet puss, "Fuck yeah, baby, you're so hot." He murmured, kissing her deeply. His eyes locked with hers, her eyes showing her emotion, confused, lusty, caring, "Lock your ankles above my arse," He asked her, his voice hoarse.

Hermione did as he asked her, she was mesmerized by his deep blue pools, he was concerned, curious and deeply enthralled by her. It made her feel stupid and selfish, needing him to let her go, which she hated, she wanted to stay here, hip locked like this buried deep inside her. No one or nothing existed beyond this realm. But reality dawned on her; there were others to consider. Thorfinn picked her up staying buried inside her as he stood up, sitting down again, she straddled across his lap.

"Set the pace my sweet, ride me, let me see how much you want this." He licked her breast, her throat, he pulled her flush against him, feeling her breasts wobble against his pecs. Bliss. Life couldn't be more uncomplicated than this.

Hermione moved over his cock, adding more friction, resting her hands on his shoulders, leaning back as she admired his naked torso. Gods he was so fit, and he was all hers. Developed abs, broad shoulders, her buttocks moving over his well sculpted upper legs. Reveling in how she rode him. He was nothing like lithe Ron, nothing. He let her seek her pleasure, and she came three times already.

Her body rubbing his, her juices covering his length, dribbling down his leg, showing him her appreciation, watching her breasts sway, nibbling her lower lip. Fuck woman, you have ruined me for others. He felt the tension building in his lower abdomen. "I'm coming, babe." He groaned.

Hermione bounced harder, adding more friction, her movement frenzied, she was determined they should come together.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Thorfinn emptied himself inside her. He squeezed his buttocks as he shot his semen.

Her puss contacted, milking him to the last drop, she collapsed against his chest, placing a soft kiss on his pec. She wanted to tell him she loved him but left it hanging. She was leaving tomorrow, and wouldn't kick him like this. He deserved better; someone not as broken.

He stood up, lifting her with him, and walked her up the stairs to his bedroom, conjuring their combined clothes up the stairs. No need to have them scattered across the living room.

They had another slow session as they woke up the next morning, snug beneath the bed covers.

She left with Rollo first thing that morning. Thorfinn hoped he could have breakfast with them, banter a bit with Rollo. He liked to see the little nipper smile, and it made his day. Hermione said it would be best if they had breakfast in their new home. She didn't tell him she couldn't deal with the emotional goodbye if they had time to say a proper goodbye.

He dozed off again. He was dead tired, not from having sex, because Hermione woke him in the night, begging for more. Insatiable, that little thing. No his heart broke when Rollo waved goodbye, asking him if they could climb a tree later.

Thorfinn promised him that he would come and get him in the near future. No, he didn't cry, he didn't scream, he sank into a deep sleep. Fuck he hated her, and he loved her, he was so alone...

0o0

"Is this your idea of a joke." Ron scoffed, tossing the divorce papers on the table. His eyes were aflame, shaming the fireball-dragon his brother loved so much.

Hermione observed her soon to be ex-husband. He had a nasty temper she was well aware of, knowing him the better part of her life. She knew all about his tantrums. How she put up with them puzzled her. She did know why, her children, she wanted a stable home, and it was easier staying with him. Knowing what he could be like was safe, predictable even. She was a master at adjusting. However giving up her personality to accommodate wasn't, telling herself she was wise, she knew better.

What was done was done, moving on to a new phase being on her own, finding what she wanted from life with Rollo and Rose and Hugo at Hogwarts. She sent them an owl and talked to them over the floo a couple of times. She would be meeting Rose and Hugo at Hogsmeade, as McGonagall had allowed her children a pass to see her.

"Would you please keep yourself from displaying so much emotion. As you are well aware of why my client wants herself separated from this marriage." Theodore looked at his nails.

The man was such a brute. He looked at his polished shoes, Ronald Weasley could easily have been something he stepped into, in the streets coming over here. Crushing the man like a beetle under his shoe would be so gratifying. He couldn't stand the man. How on earth an intelligent woman, like Hermione, was, settled for anyone like him was beside him. Not that Thorfinn was any better. Bless his wife for having a brother who resembled none of her finer qualities. One didn't choose their family, did they? The man hid his intellect very well, behind all that obstreperousness.

"Am I boring you?" Ronald said interrupting Theodore Nott's musings. "You have to adjust the part where I can see Rollo once a month. "I have legal rights... Oh, I know I checked them, it says I can see the boy as much as I like. They call it shared custody."

Hermione tried not to gasp, he was joking, right? She held her jaw locked, Theodore argued she should refrain from talking directly to him, allowing him no fuel whatsoever.

"It's the child's right." Theodore quipped, shining his fingernails against his jacket. His tone calm.

"What?"

"It's the child's fucking right." Theo gritted his teeth.

Well, there goes civility, Hermione thought. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she had done the entire time. She wilfully avoided looking at Ronald. He simply wasn't the boy he used to be. Her ring was almost cutting into her blood supply in her finger; she ruefully tried to twist the ring around her finger.

"I want compensation." Ronald sneered.

"You want what?" Hermione couldn't help herself, what did the loathsome bastard say.

"I want compensation, she left me to fuck another wizard, she and that Rowle bloke, she fucked him, I want damages for my son and me. She lived with that fucker, placing our son in a sinful environment. I want money and lots of it before I sign any papers." There he said it he was so pleased with himself.

"My client will do no such thing, and maybe we should elaborate on that ring you placed on her finger. The very ring she can't remove because it's charmed with a dark spell."

Theo sat ramrod stiff in his chair as he addressed the ginger. "Not only will you sign those papers, but you will also be glad she's not pressing charges on behalf of that sorry arse of yours. You will sign, and you will have the enchantment removed." Theo was adamant he got his view across. Gods above he hated the red Weasel. What man gave his wife knowingly such a cursed artifact. Maybe he would press charges when this was all over. Damn fucker.

"Fine, but I know she has slept around before," Ron fumed.

"Excuse me?" Oh, this was good, he opened the door.

"The slut slept around before," Ronald repeated.

"Oh, and what gave you the impression that she did?" Theo welcomed this.

"Take a good look at our youngest and tell me you can't see who he resembles," Ron taunted.

"You tell me," Theo goaded. Ron walked right into the trap.

"That Rowle bloke, she must've slept with him six years ago, like she did back at Hogwarts... She was fooling around with him back then, spreading her legs every opportunity presented to her. Her mattress was always soaked... they shagged like bunnies. She was only sixteen then. Or were you even younger." Ronald was on a roll.

Hermione swallowed, staring right at the judge who presided the divorce.

"So if she did? Why marry her?"

"Well look at her, she's ugly, her former lover sent to Azkaban. I felt sorry for her and being a part of the World famous trio made her damn attractive, it did wonders for my Auror career."

"So do you know for a fact that Roland isn't yours?" Theo felt sorry for Hermione the woman was a beautiful witch, being belittled by the Weasel git was so beneath her, she had more class in her pinky than he could even touch.

"Not for a fact no," Ron answered. "I get to see Rollo once a week, and I'll sign! I'm the father he knows. I have invested emotionally in the boy," That and he wanted to hurt Hermione every chance he got.

"That does seem fair to me," The judge decided. "You'll have the curse removed, or I will haul you into jail for associating with dark artifacts," Parvati ruled her judgment. When did he turn into this ugly monster? She felt so sorry for Hermione.

 


End file.
